Je me vante
by Gouline971
Summary: Quand Pansy veut faire courir une toute petite rumeur et qu'Harry en est la pauvre victime…
1. Je me vante

Coucou !

Ce n'est pas grand, chose. Juste un petit OS sur Pansy et Harry. Je vais finir par devenir accroc à ce couple, moi…

Bonne Lecture !

_Disclaimer_ : L'univers appartient à Mrs J.K Rowling !

_**Résumé**_ : Quand Pansy veut faire courir une toute petite rumeur et qu'Harry en est la pauvre victime…

_**Je me vante.**_

Voilà.

On avait un peu de mal à le croire mais tout était fini. Vraiment fini. Depuis un mois en fait. Harry avait définitivement vaincu Voldemort et pour fêté cela, Dumbledore avait décidé de faire un bal. Comme à son habitude, Harry détestait les bals. Il fallait se trouver un costume et pire encore, une cavalière, chose qu'il n'avait pas réussit à faire. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'était pas demandé, bien au contraire – à chaque couloir qu'il prenait, des tas de filles le regardaient avec envie sans pour autant l'approcher. Et lui n'était pas spécialement attiré par elles. Il est vrai qu'il ne se préoccupait pas de ne pas avoir de partenaire mais plus le temps passait et plus il se rendait compte qu'il était le seul de son entourage à être « célibataire ». Ron allait au bal avec Lavande qui lui était littéralement sauté dessus pour le lui demander. Ginny y allait avec Blaise qui le lui avait demandé de la plus délicate des façons « Eh Weasley, être ma cavalière, ça te branche ? » Elle avait littéralement éclaté de rire avant d'accepter. Et Hermione… Et bien Hermione y allait avec Drago. Pas parce qu'ils étaient tout les deux préfet-en-chef mais tout simplement parce que ces deux-là sortaient ensemble depuis un mois. Quand Harry eut vaincu Voldemort, Drago avait embrassé Hermione dans un élan d'euphorie la plus totale et depuis ils étaient inséparables. Donc oui, Harry était le seul à être « célibataire » pour cette soirée.

-Harry tu ne vas quand même pas rester là toute la soirée ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Mais Harry, commença Hermione, c'est la fin de l'année ! Demain on s'en va et tout ce que les gens vont retenir c'est que le héros du siècle s'est retrouvé seul pour le bal de fin d'année.

-C'est pas mal comme accroche, lança Drago.

-Tu te soucis de ce que les gens disent maintenant ?

-Par rapport à moi, non. Par rapport à toi, toujours.

-C'est gentil Hermione, mais je crois plutôt que je vais faire un tour.

-Harry, non ! Allez viens, on va danser tout les deux, dit Hermione le forçant à se lever.

-Non, ça va. Amuse-toi et moi je sors. Tu sais que les bals sont loin d'être mon truc.

-Bon, d'accord.

Hermione lâcha Harry qui sortit de la grande salle. Hermione le regarda en soupirant alors que Drago la prenait dans ses bras.

-Il aurait quand même pu faire un effort et inviter…

-L'une des sœurs Patil ?

-Certainement pas. Harry mérite mieux. Pansy ? Elle est où d'ailleurs ?

-J'en sais rien et si tu veux savoir, je m'en fiche.

Drago embrassa Hermione et l'amena sur la piste de danse.

**000**

Harry était parti faire un tour à l'extérieur du château. Nous étions au mois de Juin, il n'avait donc pas peur d'attraper froid. Tel un automate, il se dirigea vers le saule près du lac noir, là où il avait l'habitude de se retrouver avec Ron et Hermione. Maintenant tout ça c'était terminer. Ils ne se reposeraient plus ici, ils ne seraient plus le Trio d'or. Ils allaient devoir quitter le château dès le lendemain et Harry devait s'avouer qu'il allait terriblement lui manquer. Il allait quitter sa maison. Le seul endroit où il se considérait vraiment comme chez lui.

-Je vois que je n'aie pas été la seule à quitter cette ambiance de fou.

Harry fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête. Il vit Pansy assise sur un banc, non loin de l'arbre. Elle ne le regardait pas. Elle fixait l'horizon. Harry alla la rejoindre.

-Je ne t'ai pas invité à t'assoir.

-Ce banc ne t'appartient pas.

Harry s'assit près d'elle et soupira. Ils fixèrent l'horizon tout les deux sans rien dire laissant la musique provenant de la grande salle caresser leurs oreilles.

-Tu comptes faire quoi après… demain ? demanda Harry.

Pansy tourna la tête vers lui et le jaugea du regard.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je vais… prendre des vacances. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais une guerre vient de se terminer. Se reposer ne ferait pas de mal.

Harry sourit. Elle n'avait pas tort. Prendre des vacances et partir loin pour essayer d'oublier ce qui s'était passé ne devait sans doute pas être une mauvaise chose.

-Franchement, insista Harry.

-Je n'en sais rien, répéta-t-elle. Je n'y ai pas pensé. J'attends sans doute le dernier moment. Je n'ai pas… Je n'ai pas envi de quitter cet endroit malgré ce qui s'est passé.

-Je crois que c'est la même chose pour tout le monde.

-Ouais…

Quelle conversation ! Il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde et que rare était les fois où ils ne se retrouvaient que tout les deux pour discuter. En général il y avait soit Hermione, soit Drago soit quelqu'un d'autre qui permettait de faire la conversation. Ils s'adressaient très peu la parole… sauf pour se lancer des noms d'oiseaux. Les vieilles habitudes.

-Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi tu as l'air tout le temps triste ?

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui la regarda.

-Je ne suis pas triste.

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais triste. J'ai dit que tu avais l'air triste. C'est vrai, la guerre est finie, tu as gagné contre Voldemort, il y a un bal qui – au cas où tu ne le saurais pas – est quasiment fait en ton honneur et tu es là, dehors avec cette air de chien battu sur le visage à discuter avec moi.

-Je n'aime pas les bals.

-C'est pour ça que tu es triste ?

-Mais je ne suis pas triste ! s'indigna Harry.

-Si tu le dis.

-Bien sûr que je le dis.

-Très bien.

-Bien.

Le silence revint.

-Je peux te poser une autre question ? demanda de nouveau Pansy.

-Pour changer.

-Pourquoi tu n'es plus avec Ginny ?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

-Je suis curieuse.

-Tu devrais devenir journaliste, alors.

-Je le ferai si tu réponds à ma question.

-La tension.

-Quoi ?

-La tension. J'étais tout le temps à cran, on se disputait souvent. On n'était plus sur la même longueur d'onde, alors on a décidé de rompre.

-Tu ne t'es pas dit que tu te remettrais avec elle après la guerre ?

-Si, mais Zabini est passé par là.

Pansy eut un rire qui lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Harry.

-Je ne me moquais pas de toi, Potter. C'est ta phrase qui m'a fait rire.

-J'avais cru l'espace d'un instant.

-Tu l'aimais ?

-Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?

-Et Chang, tu l'aimais aussi ?

-Continue comme ça et je m'en vais.

-C'est peut-être ce que je cherche.

-Pour la peine je reste.

Toujours à la même distance, ils continuèrent de regarder l'horizon avant de se regarder et de se mettre à rire.

-Tu sais, commença-t-elle, je pense que ce sont toutes les deux des idiotes. Chang plus que Ginny.

-Attention tu risques de me remonter le moral. Pourquoi ?

-Ben, c'est mon avis alors ne te vexe pas, tu n'es pas le plus beau garçon du château…

-Ça fait toujours plaisir.

-J'ai dit, ne te vexe pas. Tu n'es pas le plus beau du château, mais tu es le plus populaire et si moi, j'étais sortie avec le garçon le plus populaire du château, je ne me serais pas gênée pour me vanter.

-Tu te serais vantée ? répéta Harry non sans sourire.

-Ben, je trouve ça normal. Moi je l'aurais fait. Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as déjà imaginé sortir avec moi ?

-Je… quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout !

Pansy se sentit rougir en une fraction de seconde alors qu'Harry éclatait de rire. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé sortir avec lui, elle avait juste fait une supposition. Elle pensait juste qu'être avec Harry Potter devait être quelque chose de particulier.

-Tu veux bien arrêter de rire !

-Mais je ne ris plus, dit-il en souriant. C'est juste que les filles imaginent plus embrasser Malefoy que moi.

-Mais moi je ne suis pas comme toutes les autres filles, Potter !

-J'avais remarqué.

Le silence revint de nouveau. Les joues de Pansy reprirent leur teint pâle et Harry se calma. La fête battait toujours son plein. Il était plus de minuit et la grande salle de désemplissait toujours pas. Pansy tourna à nouveau la tête vers Harry. Il la regardait toujours.

-Quoi ? fit-elle.

-Rien. C'est juste que… c'est la première conversation qu'on a. C'est assez bizarre.

-Il y a un début à tout.

-Ça aurait pu être autre chose que mes histoires de cœur.

-Parlons d'autre chose alors, proposa Pansy.

-Parlons des tiennes.

-Non merci.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Il n'y a rien à en dire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-Malefoy t'a quitté pour Hermione, c'est pour ça ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai jamais été en couple avec Drago !

-J'avais cru.

-Tu devrais changer de lunettes. J'ai plutôt envie de faire autre chose.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Prendre un bain de minuit dans le lac noir avec le calmar géant ?

Pansy se tourna franchement vers Harry et le regarda un petit instant avant de répondre.

-Tu as envie de prendre un bain de minuit dans le lac noir avec le calmar géant ? demanda Harry avec appréhension.

-Non. J'ai plutôt envie de me vanter.

-De te vanter ? Comment ça ?

-Ben, j'ai envie de savoir ce que ça fait d'embrasser Harry Potter.

-Ah, ça a le mérite d'être franc. Mais crois-moi, tu ne perds rien.

-Je ne le saurais que si j'essaye.

-Pourquoi tu veux m'embrasser ?

-Je suis curieuse.

-C'est bien ma veine.

-Oh Potter, fais un effort ! J'ai envie de me vanter, fais-moi ce plaisir !

-Et pourquoi je te ferais ce plaisir ?

-Parce que toi aussi tu pourras te vanter, de m'avoir embrassé, moi !

-Rappelle-moi comment on en est venu à avoir cette conversation ?

-Merlin, Potter tu réfléchis trop…

-Oui, ça m'évite de faire des conneries.

Pansy soupira et reprit sa position initiale. Harry soupira également. Non mais quelle idée ! L'embrasser pour se vanter. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui apporter ? Ils allaient quitter Poudlard demain. Les gens se ficheraient qu'elle l'ait embrassé.

-Pourquoi tu veux te vanter ?

-Pour rendre les filles qui n'ont pas été au bal avec toi folles de jalousie !

-Et si j'embrasse mal ?

-Je me vanterai du contraire.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Tu allais accepter ?

-Pas si tu te vantes que j'embrasse mal.

-Comment veux-tu que je me vante que tu embrasses mal puisque que je ne t'embrasse pas. Allez, un peu de nerf Potter, tu es un Gryffondor ou pas ? Laisse-moi t'embrasser !

-On se calme Parkinson !

-J'ai envie de finir mon année en beauté.

-En m'embrassant ?

-Parfaitement ! Et crois-moi que d'ici demain, je l'aurai fait !

-C'est une menace ?

-Oui.

-Bon…

-Tu acceptes ?

-Pourquoi pas. Moi aussi j'ai envie de finir mon année en beauté.

-Tu as tué Voldemort ! Tu ne peux pas faire mieux.

-Arrête de me contredire ou je m'en vais.

-D'accord, d'accord. Embrassons-nous ! dit Pansy en souriant. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais elle voulait vraiment embrasser Harry. Elle voulait savoir ce que Ginny et Cho avaient bien pu ressentir quand Harry les avait embrassées.

Harry passa une jambe de l'autre côté du banc et s'approcha de Pansy. Celle-ci se tourna un peu plus vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Prête ? dit Harry.

-Prête.

Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent. Enfin ce n'était pas un vrai baiser. Juste quelque chose de chaste qui dura une demi-fraction de seconde. Harry en fut étonné.

-Quoi c'est tout ? dit-il. Attends, on n'a pas 12 ans ! Là c'est moi qui vais me vanter que tu embrasses comme une gamine.

-Non mais attends Potter ! C'était juste une mise en bouche, si je peux dire.

-Profiteuse, dit Harry en souriant.

-J'ai le droit, non ? On est que tout les deux ici. Les autres s'amusent à l'intérieur, pourquoi on ne ferait pas la même chose à l'extérieur ?

-Je te l'accorde.

Pansy s'approcha un peu plus d'Harry et lui retira ses lunettes.

-Arrêtes, je ne vois plus rien !

-On s'en fiche, tu vas fermer les yeux de toute manière. Tu devrais mettre des lentilles, Potter. Tu es beaucoup mieux sans tes lunettes.

-Vraiment ? Hermione a dit que ça faisait mon charme, pourtant.

-Hermione a dit ça ? Dois-je te rappeler avec qui elle est ? Oh et un conseil, quand tu es sur le point d'embrasser une fille, ne lui parle pas d'une autre fille qui t'a dit que tu avais du charme.

-Dis ça à Cho qui parlait constamment de Cédric Diggory.

-Une idiote, je t'ai dit. Alors, prêt ?

-Prêt.

Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre. Cette fois le baiser dura bien plus qu'une demi-fraction de seconde. Rien de fougueux ou de langoureux. C'était doux et tendre. Comme un premier baiser qu'échangeaient deux personnes timides mais qui se plaisaient. Ils finirent par se séparer.

-Alors ? dit Harry

-C'était pas mal. Mais…

-Mais ? Ok, je vois. Demain je vais être la risée du château. Super… Je le savais.

-Mais non ! Oh, Potter tu vois le mal partout !

-Mais quoi, alors ?

-Mais peut-être que je vais garder ça pour moi au final. Et que je vais rester égoïste.

-Et être une idiote ?

-Oui, et être une idiote.

Pansy et Harry se sourirent avant de décider de retourner dans le château.

**000**

C'était le Jour-J.

Le jour du départ. Harry et ses amis allaient définitivement quitter Poudlard pour commencer leur nouvelle vie d'adulte. Dans le dortoir des garçons, Harry finissait de faire sa valise.

-Eh Harry, où est-ce que tu étais hier soir ? Je t'ai vu quitter la grande salle pour ne plus revenir, lui demanda Ron.

-Tu as eu le temps de voir que j'avais disparu ? Je croyais que tu étais trop occupé à embrasser Lavande pour regarder ce qu'il y avait autour de toi.

-Ah ah ! Que c'est drôle.

-N'empêche, il n'a pas tort, ajouta Dean. Lavande n'arrête pas de faire des plans sur la comète avec toi. Tu n'es pas prêt de t'en débarrasser.

-Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'en débarrasser.

Harry, Dean, Seamus et Neville regardèrent Ron.

-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas fou ! Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

-Pour rien, dit Harry en cachant son sourire.

Il quitta la tour Gryffondor et alla dans la grande salle. Sur le chemin, il remarquait que beaucoup de filles le regardaient avidement. L'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'un autre bal surprise allait avoir lieu et qu'il allait encore devoir subir ces regards de prédatrices.

Quand il arriva dans la grande salle, ce fut Hermione et Ginny qui le regardèrent. Il n'y prêta pas attention mais commença à devenir embarrasser au moment où il mordit dans une saucisse.

-Quoi ?

-Alors comme ça on bécote les Serpentards, Harry Potter ? lança Ginny.

-Quoi ? répéta Harry comme s'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

-Des rumeurs circuleraient comme quoi tu aurais embrassé Pansy hier soir et qu'elle en aurait touché les étoiles tellement c'était divin.

-Quoi ?

-Ce sont les dires de Padma Patil qui a entendu Parvati le dire à Lavande qui le détient de Hannah Abbot, expliqua Hermione. C'est vrai ?

-Je… Elle a osé !

-C'est vrai ? répéta Hermione presque hystérique.

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai, dit Ginny avec un sourire espiègle.

-Non ! Si ! Enfin non ! Elle a dit qu'elle ne se vanterait pas.

-Qui ne devait pas se vanter ? demanda Ron en arrivant.

-Personne, répondit Harry.

-Harry a embrassé Pansy hier soir !

-Ginny !

-Ben quoi, c'est vrai !

-Tu as embrassé Parkinson ?

-Et elle en aurait touché les étoiles tellement c'était divin.

-Ginny, ça suffit ! lui dit Harry alors qu'Hermione pouffait de rire à l'air embarrassé qu'Harry avait.

-Je devrais être jalouse, non ? Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça, moi. Faisons un essai ! dit Ginny en se penchant vers Harry.

-Non mais tu as bu ou quoi ? lui dit Harry en reculant.

-Je ne savais pas que tu sortais avec Parkinson, dit Ron. C'est pour ça tu avais disparu, alors.

-Je ne sors pas avec Parkinson !

Tout les Gryffondors présents regardèrent Harry qui avait parlé un peu trop fort. Celui-ci voulut se cacher six pieds sous terre. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser. Il le savait ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ! Tout ça pour qu'elle se vante, en plus ! Et résultats des courses, c'est lui qu'on regardait, pas elle ! Ça en valait vraiment la peine ! Harry se permit de regarder à la table des Serpentards où Pansy le dévisageait en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

-Tu as vraiment embrassé Potter ? lui demanda Drago.

-Tu sors avec Hermione, non ? Alors tu n'as pas de reproche à me faire. Et toi non, plus, dit-elle à l'adresse de Blaise.

-Je n'ai rien dit, moi. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec Potter, du moment qu'il oublie Ginny… Tu as vraiment eu l'impression d'être un phénix ?

Drago faillit cracher son jus de citrouille alors que Pansy éclatait de rire. Les rumeurs déformées, elle adorait ça. Elle regarda de nouveau Harry qui la fusillait du regard. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de reprendre son porridge.

**000**

Peu après le petit-déjeuner Harry décida de faire un tour à l'extérieur. Il en avait marre d'entendre Ron lui dire « Tu sors avec Parkinson » et Ginny dire « Et oui ! ». Non ! Non ! Il ne sortait pas avec Pansy et il avait sentit qu'il aurait fait un meurtre s'ils avaient répété une fois de plus ces âneries ! Alors il était dehors, prenant un bon bol d'air frais avant de prendre le Pouldard Express pour la dernière fois.

Comme la veille, il se dirigea vers le saule près du lac noir, à l'abri des regards et des commérages. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait avant de voir Pansy adossée à l'arbre.

-Alors, heureuse ? dit-il. Tu t'es bien vantée ?

-Oui. Je suis plutôt contente de voir Parvati Patil me fusiller du regard. Elle aurait bien voulu être à ma place, ça c'est sûre. Mais c'est trop tard ! Je suis la dernière fille que tu auras embrassée à Poudlard !

-Ça te fait plaisir, hein ?

-Oui, je l'avoue.

-Le problème, c'est qu'on n'arrête pas de me regarder, moi ! Et j'ai horreur de ça ! En plus, tu avais dit que tu ne dirais rien au final !

-Non mais tu ne vas quand même pas te plaindre en plus de ça ! J'ai fait de toi une légende, Potter ! Tu devrais t'estimer heureux parce que j'ai vraiment exagéré mes propos.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Désolée de te décevoir Potter, mais je n'ai pas touché les étoiles quand on s'est embrassé. Non, je dirais plutôt que j'ai eu l'impression de regarder du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

-Ben c'est super, ironisa Harry. Moi qui pensais être un Dieu.

-Tu es loin du compte. Je ne pourrais même pas dire que tu es un demi-dieu.

-Ben vas-y continue. Je ne suis pas encore mort.

-Tu étais trop dans la retenue.

-Je croyais que c'était bien ?

-Mais c'était bien ! Seulement, il faut te lâcher un peu Potter. Tu m'as dit qu'on avait plus 12 ans, mais je vais t'apprendre un scoop, on n'en a pas 15 non plus.

Alors que Pansy s'apprêtait à retourner dans le château, Harry la retint pour l'embrasser fougueusement. La pauvre faillit tomber à la renverse et dû s'accrocher à la chemise d'Harry. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il les avait autour de sa taille et qu'il l'embrassait avec délice. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade et crut s'évanouir quand elle sentit la langue d'Harry caressant la sienne avec douceur. Elle en gémit presque tout en s'accrochant désespérément à sa chemise comme si elle allait se faire emporter par ce tourbillon de sensation qui l'envahissait.

Puis arriva le moment où Harry rompit le baiser. Il regarda Pansy qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et la respiration saccadée. C'était comme si elle avait peur de retourner à la réalité. Elle sentit juste Harry s'approcher d'elle, collant sa bouche contre son oreille.

-Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne me suis pas lâché cette fois.

Et Harry s'en alla.

Pansy ouvrit enfin les yeux avant de prendre une grande respiration et de s'adosser de nouveau à l'arbre. Jamais elle n'avait eu un tel baiser. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits avant de monter dans le train.

**000**

-Harry… Harry réveille-toi. Ça y est, on est arrivé.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre du wagon. Il était à la voie 9 ¾ de King's Cross. Toute sa vie à Poudlard était définitivement terminée. Ce fut avec un gros pincement au cœur qu'il prit sa valise et qu'il descendit du train suivit de Ron et d'Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? lui demanda Ron.

-Euh… je ne suis pas censé passer l'été chez-toi ?

-Je ne parle pas de ça. Je parle de toi et Parkinson.

-Oh, Ron, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça !

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien !

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ginny étaient parties voir Drago et Blaise.

-Où est-ce que vous allez passer l'été ? demanda Hermione.

-Ma tante Andromeda veut bien nous accueillir, lui dit Drago. Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien.

-Hermione, dit-il en levant délicatement son menton.

-Elle voulait que tu passes l'été avec elle, lui dit Blaise. C'est ça ou je me trompe, Granger ?

-C'est ça, dit-elle rougissante.

Drago sourit et embrassa Hermione.

-Ça sera possible. On fera ça, je te le promets.

Hermione sourit et l'embrassa à son tour.

-Pansy, ça va ? lui demanda Ginny.

-Hein ? Euh… oui. Oui, je vais bien, dit-elle en regardant Harry discuter avec Ron.

-Tu ne veux pas dire au revoir à ton mec ? dit-elle pour la charrier.

-Potter n'est pas mon mec !

-Alors pourquoi tu as lancé cette rumeur ? lui demanda Hermione.

Pansy la fusilla du regard.

-Va le voir ou tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, lui dit Blaise.

-Je n'ai rien à lui dire !

-Alors arrête de le dévorer du regard. On dirait que soit tu vas le tuer soit tu vas lui arracher ses fringues… Mais… mais où elle va ? dit Drago.

-Lui arracher ses fringues, répondit Ginny.

Pansy avait lâché sa valise pour s'avancer vers Harry. Elle ne se gêna pas pour se mettre devant Ron et regarder Harry dans le blanc des yeux.

-Parkinson, que me vaut l'honneur de…

-Je veux plus.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je veux plus ! Se vanter ne sert à rien si ce n'est que pour une journée, alors j'en veux plus !

Ron pouffa de rire alors que Pansy lui balançait un regard noir.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'a ouvert les yeux ? dit-il l'air de rien.

-Toi, espèce d'imbécile ! Toi et ton baiser à la con qui m'a mis dans tous mes états ! J'en veux plus et je te veux toi !

-C'est bien beau mais qui te dit que moi je te veux toi ?

-Ça !

Pansy le tira et l'embrassa d'une telle fougue que Ron fut obligé de les retenir pour qu'ils ne tombent pas sur le bitume. Etant aux premières loges, il préféra s'éloigner et aller voir Lavande. Hermione et Drago en étaient bouche bée alors que Ginny et Blaise éclataient de rire.

Quand Pansy rompit le baiser, ce fut Harry qui était dans tous ses états. Jamais Ginny ne l'avait embrassé comme ça alors Cho n'en parlons pas.

Pansy rompit le baiser, lâcha Harry et retourna vers Drago et Blaise alors que ce dernier tomba au sol, ne pouvant pas se retenir à sa valise. Ron l'aida à se lever alors que Ginny et Hermione les rejoignirent.

-Euh... Et maintenant, dit Ron. Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Reprendre …mes esprits…

-Euh… si tu ne sors pas avec, moi je le fais, dit Seamus avant de constater qu'il était toujours vivant après le regard qu'Harry lui avait balancé.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, les Serpentards passent l'été chez Andromeda Black. Ça te donne donc une seconde raison pour y aller. Ted et Pansy.

**000**

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Pansy ? lui demanda Drago.

-Je le veux et je l'aurais.

Pansy regarda Harry une dernière fois, lui fit un clin d'œil et transplana avec Drago et Blaise. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, Harry eut soudainement envie d'éclater de rire, prenant sa valise et quitta la voie 9 ¾. Il se pourrait qu'Andromeda ne le croise chez-elle plus que de raison…

_**Fin.**_

Voilà voilà !

J'avoue que je n'aime pas particulièrement la fin que j'ai faite mais je n'arrivais pas à terminer cette petite nouvelle.

En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu.

A bientôt.

Gouline971.


	2. Tu m'appartiens

Bonjour !

Deux mois après avoir mis le premier OS Je me vante, vous poste le deuxième dont le sujet est toujours la vantardise mais aussi la propriété… et un peu de jalousie dans l'air.

Bonne Lecture !

Gouline971.

_**Je me vante 2**_

_(Tu m'appartiens)_

C'était l'été. Les vacances avaient commencé depuis environ un mois et surtout, ce jour-là, c'était l'anniversaire d'Harry Potter. Il allait avoir 18 ans. Bien sûr avoir 18 ans n'était pas très important pour un sorcier, mais pour un sorcier ayant vécu dans le monde moldu, ça l'était. Hermione le comprenait très bien. Molly aussi le comprenait très bien. Trop bien même. Molly Weasley avait prévu de faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour lui : une fête d'anniversaire ! Elle y tenait à un tel point qu'elle lui avait demandé de ne rien faire. Pas de balais, pas de vaisselle, même pas rabattre la couverture de son lit. Il ne devait rien faire à part se reposer. Le problème était qu'Harry se reposait trop et qu'il s'ennuyait fermement. Ron était à l'extérieur avec Lavande, Ginny était à l'étage avec Blaise et rien que de le savoir, ça lui donnait des frissons de dégout. Harry avait bien envoyé un hibou à Hermione pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait, mais un hibou grand duc arriva devant lui avec une lettre ayant pour réponse « Fous-nous la paix le balafré, on est occupé ! On se voit ce soir. » Misère ! Malefoy serait à son anniversaire !

Ne sachant pas quoi faire dans le Terrier, Harry prit sa veste et transplana pour se retrouver dans une autre maison qui semblait également être vide. Oh non ! pensa-t-il. Etait-il dans un monde parallèle où il était destiné à vivre seul ?

-Qui est là ?

Harry soupira de soulagement et se dirigea dans le salon où il y trouva une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année lisant un des livres de sa bibliothèque.

-C'est moi Mrs Tonks.

-Oh Harry ! C'est toi ! Que fais-tu là ? Ne sommes-nous pas censé nous voir ce soir pour la petite fête ?

-Oui mais… il n'y a personne au Terrier et j'ai pensé que…

-Tu pourrais rendre une petite visite à Teddy, c'est ça ? termina Mrs Tonks.

-Oui.

Andromeda le regarda au dessus de ses lunettes et sourit. Harry n'aimait pas cette particularité qui venait exclusivement des Black. Sirius le faisait. Malefoy aussi le faisait ce qui était très irritant venant de lui.

-Bon, il faut que j'y aille, annonça en Andromeda. Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne t'ai pas acheté de cadeau.

-Oh non Mrs Tonks, ce n'est pas la peine.

-Bien sûr que si ! Le parrain de mon petit-fils le mérite. Et ne m'appelle plus Mrs Tonks mais Andromeda. Je ne suis pas si vieille, tu sais. Oh ! et Teddy est à l'étage. Pansy lui change sa couche. A ce soir.

Andromeda lui dit une bise et s'en alla. Harry leva la tête vers les escaliers et monta les marches une à une. Plus il approchait de la salle de bain et plus il entendait Teddy gazouiller. Une fois arrivé, il vit Pansy face à la table à langer parler à Teddy avec une voix qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

-Mais c'est que tu es un grand garçon ! Tu n'as pas fait pipi sur tatie Pansy. C'est bien mon bébé ! Oui c'est bien. Tu me fais un sourire ? Oui ! Tu es le plus beau de tous les garçons. Tu es même plus beau que ce crétin de Potter. En même temps ce n'est pas très difficile de l'être.

Harry vit Pansy soulever Teddy et le mettre sur ses petits pieds avant de lui faire un bisou. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi: Tendre. Pansy Parkinson, la Serpentard hautaine et méprisante qu'il connaissait avait fait place à une jeune fille de 18 ans qui avait visiblement un instinct maternelle bien caché.

Harry sortit de ses pensées quand il croisa le regard de Teddy qui fit un large sourire et commença à s'agiter en changeant la couleur de ses cheveux. Ils étaient bleus.

-Ben qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tes cheveux sont bleus maintenant, hein ? Bébé ?

-Je crois… je dis bien je crois que c'est parce qu'il est heureux de voir son parrain. Pas vrai petit gars ?

Pansy se tourna et Harry constata que son visage se ferma immédiatement ce qu'il regretta bien.

-Toi, dit-elle.

-Oui, moi.

Harry entra dans la salle de bain et prit Teddy dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne le repoussa pas et gazouilla encore plus.

-Tu es content de me voir, hein ? Moi aussi je suis content.

Jalouse, Pansy fusilla Harry du regard.

-Quoi ? fit-il.

-Toi, tu as le don de me casser les pieds !

-Ce n'est pas une première.

Furieuse, Pansy quitta la salle de bain. Harry la suivit dans sa chambre avec Teddy dans ses bras occupé avec son doigt qu'il voulait mettre dans sa bouche.

-Je ne suis pas un boudoir bonhomme. Il a mangé ?

-Non mais tu as vu l'heure ? Evidemment qu'il a mangé ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? N'es-tu pas censé être au Terrier pour te faire beau ? demanda Pansy.

-Tu me manquais trop, répondit Harry en la narguant.

-Que c'est drôle.

Pansy le fusilla du regard. Seule chose de raisonnée qu'elle était capable de faire quand ils étaient à une bonne distance. Car lorsqu'ils étaient proche, très proches voire trop proche, les vêtements volaient à la vitesse de l'éclair. Depuis le fameux baiser où elle avait touché les étoiles tant c'était divin, Pansy en redemandait sans que ce soit vraiment explicite. A chaque qu'elle le voyait, elle voulait l'embrasser. Harry le savait et prenait donc tout son temps pour l'embrasser, la poussant même à bout parfois, pour que ce soit elle qui l'embrasse.

Harry posa Teddy sur le lit et commença à lui faire quelques grimaces. Pansy s'assit à côté de lui et sourit en voyant Teddy prendre son pied dans sa bouche.

-Alors comme ça Teddy est plus beau que le crétin que je suis ?

-Parfaitement.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais l'autre jour.

-L'autre jour je n'étais pas moi-même. Et d'ailleurs je ne sais plus ce que j'ai dit.

-Ah mais je peux te le rappeler, si tu le souhaites.

-Non merci.

-Tu as dit que j'étais extrêmement sexy et que tu étais heureuse de m'avoir attrapé dans tes filets. Après ça tu as…

-Ça va ! s'exclama Pansy rougissante. J'étais soule.

-Mais bien sûr. Aussi sobre qu'un chameau tu veux dire.

Pansy rougit encore plus alors qu'Harry riait et Teddy riait avec lui. Puis il la regarda. Son visage s'illuminait quand Pansy regardait Teddy. Il fallait dire que personne ne pouvait résister à ce petit ange. Harry soupçonnait même Drago et Blaise de fondre devant ce sourire sans dent.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda Pansy à Harry.

-Pour rien. Je me disais juste que j'étais content de sortir avec toi.

-Quoi ? dit Pansy.

-Quoi ? répéta Harry.

-Tu peux répéter ?

-Je suis content de sortir avec toi.

-Parce que tu crois qu'on sort ensemble ?

Pansy éclata de rire suivit de Teddy alors que cette fois Harry fronçait les sourcils.

-Potter, on ne sort pas ensemble. Tu prends tes désirs pour la réalité.

-Oh vraiment ? dit Harry toujours les sourcils froncé.

-Oui.

-Donc, le spectacle qui tu as fait sur le quai de la gare était une simple mascarade ?

-Absolument.

-Si j'avais su, dit Harry en soupirant. Je n'aurais jamais refusé sa proposition.

Pansy se redressa et regarda Harry qui était toujours allonger avec Teddy qui essayait de grimper sur son ventre.

-Refuser la proposition de qui ?

-Oh rien d'important, répondit Harry en faisant un geste de la main. J'ai croisé Cho il y a deux jours sur le Chemin de Traverse. On a prit un verre et on a discuté. Elle n'est plus la pleurnicheuse avec qui je suis sorti en cinquième année. Elle était même marrante. Puis elle m'a proposé de sortir avec elle un soir. J'ai dit non parce que je pensais que toi et moi on sortait ensemble. Mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas…

Harry regarda Pansy et put constater que son visage d'habitude si pâle virait au rouge écarlate. Il riait intérieurement. Voilà de quoi la faire exploser.

-Tu… tu plaisantes ? réussit-elle à dire.

-J'en ai l'air ? Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je crois que tu as raison. Je ferais mieux de retourner au Terrier me faire beau. Après tout, c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ? Salut mon bonhomme (il embrassa Teddy) On se voit plus tard.

Harry se leva du lit et prit la main de Pansy pour qu'elle se lève. Il l'embrassa et Pansy toucha de nouveau les étoiles. D'ailleurs il la sentit se détendre et mettre ses bras autour de son cou tout en se serrant contre lui. Il décida de s'arrêter et de lui chuchoter :

-Etre avec toi ces quatre dernières semaines étaient… enrichissant.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la chambre de Pansy. Quand elle l'entendit transplaner, Pansy sortit un « Espèce de salop ! » et se reprit bien vite en réalisant que Teddy était là. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa là où Harry l'avait embrassé.

-Tu sais, je déteste ton parrain, vraiment. Et je peux te dire qu'il ne sortira pas avec cette pleureuse. Ça non.

Teddy fixa Pansy et changea ses cheveux en bleu.

**000**

L'anniversaire d'Harry avait commencé depuis un petit moment déjà. En plus de la famille Weasley, il y avait Andromeda, Blaise, Drago, Pansy qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder Harry et Teddy. Il y avait Neville, Luna et même Lavande qui était presque collée à Ron. Hermione était avec Drago qui tenait Teddy. Ce dernier était occupé avec l'index de Drago. Tout comme pour Harry, il tentait de le mettre dans sa bouche sans y parvenir, ce qui faisait bien rire Hermione. Teddy commença à râler et à changer la couleur de ses cheveux tout en regardant Drago.

-Eh ! fit Drago. Je n'ai rien fait. Ce n'est pas de ma faute su tu n'arrives pas à manger mon index.

-Pauvre petit trésor, dit Hermione. A croire qu'on ne te donne pas à manger.

Teddy regarda Hermione et quitta les bras de Drago pour les siens.

-Me voilà libre ! s'exclama Drago.

-Libre et entier, ajouta Hermione.

-C'est ça.

Hermione embrassa Drago sous la désapprobation de Teddy.

-Eh ! C'est ma copine, répondit Drago.

Teddy fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête. Hermione se mit à rire et regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit Pansy fixer Harry tout en buvant une bierraubeurre. Il discutait et plaisantait avec Neville et Luna. Hermione quitta Drago un moment et alla la rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé avec Harry ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Pansy en regardant ailleurs.

-On dirait que tu vas le tuer.

-J'ai peut-être mes raisons.

-Pansy…, soupira Hermione.

-Quoi ? Ton meilleur ami est un pauvre crétin qui m'agace !

-Ah oui ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a deux jours.

-J'aurais mieux fait de me couper la langue il y a deux jours.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? redemanda Hermione.

-Quoi, tu ne sais pas ? Potter a décidé de sortir avec Chang !

-Mais… il n'est pas censé être avec toi ?

Pansy marmonna et finit sa bierraubeurre cul sec alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel. Ginny arriva avec Luna peu après.

-C'est bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas là, dit Ginny.

-Qui ?

-Ben Cho ! Harry a dit qu'il l'avait invité pour son anniversaire.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Pansy. C'est une plaisanterie !

-Euh… non, répondit Ginny en faisant un pas en arrière. Il l'a croisé il y a deux jours et…

-Où il est ? Où est ce crétin !

-Dans sa chambre mais…

Pansy posa son verre et monta à l'étage telle une furie.

-Ginny, commença Hermione, Harry n'a pas osé faire ça ?

-Bien sûr que non. Il m'a juste demandé de glisser ça au moment propice.

-Je ne les comprendrai jamais ces deux là.

-C'est l'amour vache, répondit Luna.

Pansy arriva devant la chambre d'Harry où il était avec Neville et Ron.

-J'espère que c'est une blague Potter !

A ce moment-là, les trois garçons la regardèrent et purent constater que Pansy était prête à détruire tout ce qu'il y avait sur son passage.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Je parle de toi osant inviter Chang ici !

-Ce n'est pas une blague.

-Quoi ? hurla-t-elle.

-Euh… je crois qu'on va vous laisser, hein ? A plus tard.

Neville et Ron quittèrent la chambre.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème, continua Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Tu ne vois pas où est le problème ? répéta Pansy hors d'elle. Mais le problème c'est que je t'interdis de voir cette fille ! Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec cette canalisation usée !

-Et pourquoi je te ferais plaisir ?

-Parce que tu es à moi ! Tu m'appartiens Potter et tant que ce sera comme ça, tu n'auras pas le droit de poser tes yeux et tes mains ailleurs que sur moi !

-Et depuis quand je t'appartiens ? demanda Harry calmement ce qui énervait encore plus Pansy.

-Depuis le soir où on s'est embrassé près du lac !

-Je vois.

Voyant des ombres près de la porte de sa chambre, Harry décida de la fermer. Il put entendre un « Et merde ! » sortir de la bouche de Ron.

-Ôte-moi d'un doute, commença Harry, si je t'appartiens, que je ne dois pas voir ailleurs, ça veut donc dire que toi aussi tu m'appartiens ?

-Quoi ?

Pansy devait avouer qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry renverse la situation. Elle pensait qu'il exploserait, qu'elle exploserait plus que lui et qu'ils finiraient par ne plus se parler pour revenir en minaudant l'un vers l'autre au bout d'un an. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Harry aurait cette légère étincelle dans les yeux qui maintenant lui faisait un peu peur.

-Ben oui, continua Harry. Si je t'appartiens, toi aussi tu m'appartiens. C'est logique, non ?

-Pas… pas forcément, répondit-elle en tendant de ne pas montrer qu'elle était déstabilisée.

-Oh que si. Ça doit marcher dans les deux sens Pansy. Si y tu n'es pas d'accord, je ne te retiens pas. (Harry ouvrit la porte) Tu peux quitter cette chambre, briser mes liens et moi… et bien moi je sors avec Cho.

-Alors ça, tu peux tout de suite oublier !

Pansy ferma brusquement la porte.

-Si je te vois ne serait-ce que la regarder dans le blanc des yeux Potter, je te tue ! Tu. Es. A…

Harry la fit taire en l'embrassant langoureusement. Il sentit Pansy se détendre à nouveau et passer ses bras autour de son cou.

-Tu es à moi Potter, répéta-t-elle. A moi. Tu m'appartiens et je veux que tu n'aies d'yeux que pour moi.

-Et donc tu m'appartiens.

-Oui.

Harry sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Qu'elle lui avoue qu'elle voulait être avec lui. Ce n'était bien sûr pas dit de façon explicite mais Harry s'en contentait. C'était Pansy Parkinson.

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Tu n'as quand même pas invité Chang à venir ici, hein ? C'était une blague ?

-De très mauvais goût je te l'accorde mais une blague quand même.

-Et donc, tu ne l'as pas non plus croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse et elle ne t'a pas non plus invité à sortir, dit Pansy en reculant.

-Ça oui, mais elle n'a rien de ce que je t'ai raconté cet après-midi. Je dirais même qu'elle est superficielle et…

CLAC !

On pouvait dire que celle-là, Harry ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Pansy venait de le gifler.

-Non mais tu es complètement folle, Parkinson !

-Moi je suis folle ? Mais c'est de ta faute Potter ! Tu devrais savoir qu'il n'est pas bon de me prendre pour une idiote ! Je ne suis pas ta chose que tu peux manipuler comme bon te semble !

-Je ne te demande pas d'être ma chose, je te demande de m'avouer que tu m'aimes !

-Je ne t'aime pas Potter !

-Si tu m'aimes !

-Dans tes rêves !

-Ah oui ? Alors si tu ne m'aimes pas comme tu me le hurles à la figure, explique-moi pourquoi tu es tombée tête la première dans cette petite histoire inventé avec Cho, hein ? Explique-moi cette crise de jalousie, Pansy ! Tu me veux ! Je t'appartiens, tu m'appartiens mais tu ne m'aimes pas ? Laisse-moi rire !

-Et bien rit tout seul Potter ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi !

-Si tu l'es ! Et moi aussi je le suis ! De toi !

Pansy se sentit rougir et tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait qu'on l'aimait. Certes ce n'était pas de la plus romantique des façons et ça sortait après une stupide dispute mais on l'aimait. Pansy ne savait pas quoi faire. Partir de la chambre d'Harry qui n'arrêtait pas de la fixer ou faire un pas en avant et l'embrasser. Pendant qu'elle faisait face à un dilemme intérieur, Harry fit un pas vers elle caressa son visage fit glisser son pouce jusqu'à son menton et la força à le regarder. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser mais Pansy tourna la tête. Elle ouvrit la porte pour sortir de la chambre mais s'arrêta net quand elle vit tous leurs amis devant la porte de la chambre. Harry sortit également et fronça les sourcils en direction de Ron et Hermione.

-Ça va, vous vous êtes bien éclatés ? dit-il énerver.

Personne ne répondit. Pansy se fraya un chemin et alla dans de séjour. Tout le monde sa suivit n'ayant plus rien à se mettre sous la dent.

-Ça va ? demanda Hermione à Harry.

-Ouais, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Il alla dans le séjour à son tour.

**000**

La fête fut à présent différente. Harry était dans un coin du séjour et fut silencieux tout le reste de la soirée tout comme Pansy qui était presque collée à Andromeda. Les autres non plus n'avaient pas envie de faire la fête.

Ginny avait vaguement expliqué la supercherie d'Harry et Drago et Blaise avaient jugé bon d'écouter la conversation qui allait forcément exploser. Ayant vu Neville et Ron d'affairant déjà cette activité, ils avaient tous prêté l'oreille pour savoir de quelle manière Pansy allait mettre la patté à Harry. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est qu'Harry parle d'amour à Pansy. La preuve, Blaise et Drago avaient lâché un « oh oh… » Puis Pansy avait ouvert la porte.

Quand ce fut le moment pour Harry de souffler ses 18 bougies, Molly lui demanda de faire un vœu comme le voulait la tradition moldue. Il regarda Pansy une fraction de seconde et souffla. Tout le monde applaudit. Il fit un léger sourire crispé. Peu après, Harry alla prendre l'air avec un part de gâteau. Pansy le suivit du regard.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler Pansy, lui Andromeda.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que votre histoire doit avoir une certaine importance pour que ça ait brisé l'ambiance de son anniversaire.

-Ça lui passera.

-Oh je n'en doute pas, mais est-ce pour toi, ça te passera ?

Pansy regarda Andromeda sans comprendre.

-Ma chérie, Harry ne vient pas tout les deux jours à la maison uniquement pour voir Teddy. Je sais que mon petit-fils est adorable mais il a trouvé plus encore avec toi. Va lui parler.

Pansy regarda Andromeda et Teddy qui dormait dans ses bras. Elle regarda ensuite par où Harry était sortit et se leva. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle regarda à droite puis à gauche et elle le vit en plein milieu du jardin. Il était allongé dans l'herbe. Les yeux fermés, il entendit le froissement de l'herbe se rapprocher de lui. Il y eut un courant d'air puis il sentit une main prendre la sienne. Il soupira mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

-Je ne voulais pas te repousser tout à l'heure, lui dit Pansy.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui. C'est juste que… on ne me l'a jamais dit.

-Dit quoi ?

-Qu'on m'aime.

Harry ouvrit les yeux alors que cette fois Pansy les fermait. Elle le sentit se redresser. Il devait sans doute être en train de la regarder.

-Jamais… jamais ?

Elle fit non de la tête.

-Quand tu sortais avec un garçon à Poudlard, il ne lui était jamais arrivé de te dire…

Elle fit non de la tête.

-Ça ne durait jamais assez longtemps, chuchota-t-elle.

-Tes parents ?

-Trop occupés à servir Voldemort.

Et voilà qu'elle se mettait à pleurer. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pansy n'avait pas pour habitude de pleurer. Il sentit Harry essuyer ses larmes. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Harry. La main était toujours dans la sienne. Il la redressa de sorte qu'ils soient face à face. Il la regarda dans les yeux et dégagea son visage de ses mèches. Harry l'embrassa. Comment dire… Pansy crut qu'elle allait mourir sur place face à la passion qu'Harry transmettait dans ce baiser. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Elle ne voulait pas détacher ses lèvres ses siennes. Elle ne voulait pas être loin de lui. Elle le voulait. Elle l'aimait. C'était étrange de l'admettre mais elle ne pouvait pas le nier.

Quand Harry rompit le baiser, Pansy resta coller à lui. Elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'elle avait besoin de lui en elle.

-Tu m'aimes ? lui demanda Harry.

-Oui… Tu m'aimes ? lui posa Pansy en retour.

-Oui.

Pansy sourit et l'embrassa à son tour en le faisant tomber à la renverse.

Au Terrier, la plupart des invités regardaient ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

-On ferait mieux d'aller chercher les oreilles à rallonge, dit Ron.

-Ça ne sert à rien, lui dit Lavande. Ils s'embrassent.

-Du moment qu'ils ne font que s'embrasser, moi ça me va, lança Ginny. Parce que sinon, je risque de voir le jardin d'une autre manière.

Ils reportèrent à nouveau leur regard vers l'extérieur et virent les deux tourtereaux transplaner.

-Alors là, dit Drago, il est hors de question que je rentre à la maison.

-Tu viendras chez moi, lui dit Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Bon, qui veut nous aider à ranger le salon ? demanda Molly.

En moins de temps qu'il en fallut pour dire « Quiddich » tous les adolescent avaient transplaner. Andromeda et Molly se regardèrent puis regardèrent Arthur.

**000**

Après avoir transplaner chez Andromeda, Harry et Pansy avaient fait passionnant l'amour en le ponctuant de quelques « Je t'aime ». Harry était maintenant profondément endormit alors Pansy le regardait tendrement. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et lui chuchota :

-Joyeux anniversaire.

_**Fin.**_

Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas super fan de la fin mais j'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu.

A bientôt.


	3. J'en ai marre

Salut tout le monde !

Bon je sais que j'avais dit à certain qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite à _**Je me vante**_ – _Tu m'appartiens,_ mais l'inspiration est venue sonner à ma porte pour me donner le texte qui va suivre.

Le thème est toujours de la vantardise- même si cette fois ça ne vient ni de Pansy ni d'Harry, mais je vous préviens déjà, l'humour est moins au rendez-vous que dans les précédents OS.

Bonne Lecture

Gouline971.

_**Je me vante 3**_

_(J'en ai marre.)_

Pansy était levée. Elle buvait son café en lisant la gazette des Sorciers dans sa nouvelle cuisine. A cette pensée elle soupira. Sa nouvelle _petite_ cuisine, sa nouveau _petit_ salon, sa nouvelle _petite_ salle de bain, sa nouvelle _petite_ cage à lapin. Ça faisait presque deux ans qu'elle ne vivait plus chez Androméda. Bien sûr elle était contente d'avoir pris son indépendance et de s'être installée avec Harry pour vivre en couple. Mais ils vivaient dans un petit appartement et plus ça allait, plus ils manquaient de place. Non, plus ça allait, plus Pansy manquait de place. Elle manquait de place pour ses vêtements, ses vêtements et encore ses vêtements. Pansy n'était pas une accro du shopping mais elle aimait les jolies choses et elle espérait en remplissant le placard à ras-bord qu'Harry comprendrait qu'il faudrait déménager. Manque de pot, Harry avait acheté un placard encre plus grand en lui disant tout fier « Tu pourras même y mettre tes chaussures ! » Inutile de dire qu'elle l'avait légèrement traité d'imbécile qui ne comprenait jamais rien et qu'elle était retournée chez Andromeda pendant quelques jours. Pour elle, il était clair qu'après une belle histoire de cinq ans, Harry n'était pas encore près à faire le grand saut. Il était bien le seul, ou presque.

Ron et Lavande avaient déjà deux enfants et Lavande était enceinte du troisième (plus fertile tu meurs) Hermione était mariée à Drago depuis un an et portait une pierre si grosse à son doigt que Pansy se demandait si elle arrivait à se déplacer. En ce qui consternait Ginny et Blaise, Pansy avait un peu de mal à les cerner. Pas d'enfant et pas de bague au doigt, mais à en entendre les discours de Ginny, c'était un vrai petit bonheur d'être avec Blaise Zabini.

Etre avec Harry aussi c'était un vrai bonheur, mais c'était aussi un long fleuve un peu trop tranquille.

Elle sentit les bras d'Harry encercler sa taille. Pansy sourit et laissa sa tête aller contre le torse d'Harry tout en soupirant.

-Bonjour, dit-il dans son cou.

Pansy ne put que glousser. C'était étrange. Elle aimait et détestait cette marque d'affection en même temps. Elle aimait les frissons que ça lui procurait et en même temps elle détestait perdre ses moyens et Harry le savait. Voilà pourquoi il en usait et en abusait quand elle s'énervait. Il avait le contrôle comme ça.

Pansy se retourna et embrassa Harry en lâchant un petit « bonjour ». Elle le regarda se servir du café et prendre un toast et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver… canon. Tout ce qu'il faisait était canon pour elle. Dormir, manger réfléchir, travailler, s'entraîner, parler. Même quand il l'énervait, elle le trouvait canon. « C'est ce qu'on appelle être amoureuse » lui disait Harry. Non. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour qu'elle lui portait mais plutôt avec cette attirance physique qu'elle avait pour lui. L'amour était venu bien après.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? lui demanda Harry.

-C'est déjeuner entre fille, répondit Pansy en soupirant.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié.

Le déjeuner entre filles était quelque chose qu'Hermione, Ginny, Lavande et Pansy avaient mit en place car elles se voyaient de moins en moins à cause de leur formation supérieure. Au début, Pansy avait trouvé ça plutôt sympa. Elles se racontaient quelques potins et cassait parfois du sucre sur le dos de leur chère et tendre moitié, mais à partir du moment où Lavande avait déclaré un certain jour de Janvier 1999 « Je suis enceinte ! », tout était parti en vrille. Il n'y en avait plus que pour son bonheur avec Ron. Puis était arrivée Hermione avec son hyper bonheur avec Drago puis Ginny avec son méga supra bonheur avec Blaise et Pansy était là, avec son simple petit bonheur avec Harry.

Donc depuis ce fameux jour de Janvier 1999, Pansy n'aimait pas trop ces déjeuners entre filles, mais se gardait bien de le dire. Elle ne voulait pas que ses amies lui en veuillent.

-Je t'avoue que j'aurais préféré…

-Remplir notre armoire qui souffre ?

Pansy fusilla Harry du regard alors qu'il la regardait avec des yeux rieurs.

-Non, répondit Pansy. J'aurais préféré peaufiner mon article.

-Tu as encore le temps. Tu dois le rendre pour quand ?

-La semaine prochaine.

-Wow. Tu détestes vraiment ces déjeuners maintenant.

Pansy haussa les épaules sans répondre. Elle avait toujours du mal à croire qu'elle était devenue pigiste pour la Gazette. Quand Harry lui avait dit pour la première fois qu'elle devrait être journaliste, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle lui « obéirait » et suivrait une formation qu'elle adorerait par la suite.

-Tu veux que je te redonne le sourire ? lui dit Harry.

-Tu peux toujours essayer.

-On va faire un tour chez Andromeda ?

Ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en soit, mais Pansy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle adorait Andromeda. Celle-ci lui avait donné tout l'amour maternel qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avec sa mère. Mais ce que Pansy aimait par-dessus tout c'était son petit-fils, Teddy Lupin qui était devenu un adorable petit garçon de six ans. Pansy se rappellerait toujours des larmes qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir quand elle avait dû s'installer avec Harry et quitter Teddy. Il s'était accroché à elle et à Harry en leur disant « Je veux partir avec vous ! » Il avait quatre ans. Pansy avait cru qu'elle en mourrait de le laisser aussi triste. Elle en avait pleuré pendant des heures et avait mit des jours à s'en remettre.

Pansy s'approcha d'Harry et l'embrassa. Voir Teddy lui remonterait le moral et lui permettrait d'affronter cette journée.

-Je vais me préparer tout de suite.

-Ne mets pas cinq heures dans la salle de bain ! lui dit Harry alors que Pansy quittait déjà la cuisine.

**000**

Une fois préparés, Harry et Pansy allèrent chez Andromeda. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et furent accueillis par une tornade brune qui fonça sur eux. Harry réussit à la rattraper au vol. Il s'accrocha à Harry comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Harry ! Pansy !

-Comment tu vas petit monstre ? demanda Harry.

-Bien ! Mes cheveux sont verts !

-Tu nous montres ? dit Pansy.

Teddy acquiesça et changea ses cheveux de couleurs. Pansy applaudit et ne put s'empêcher de le couvrir de bisous. Teddy lâcha Harry et alla dans les bras de Pansy.

-C'est quand que je dors chez-vous ? demanda Teddy.

-Bientôt, lui promit Harry.

-Teddy ? Teddy où es-tu ? demanda Andormeda.

-Il y a Harry et Pansy, répondit Teddy.

Andromeda apparut et sourit en voyant le couple.

-Que faîtes-vous là ?

-Le petit nous manquait.

-Je suis pas petit ! rouspéta Teddy en regardant Harry.

-Viens Teddy. Le petit déjeuner est prêt, lui dit sa Grand-mère.

Teddy acquiesça mais resta quand même accroché à Pansy. Celle-ci alla donc dans la cuisine et s'assit face au petit déjeuner du petit garçon. Il était hors de question pour lui de quitter les genoux de Pansy. Il lui racontait sa vie avec sa grand-mère, avec ses jouets dans sa chambre et avec ses copains et ses copines qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis le début des vacances. Pansy était sur un petit nuage avec ce garçon. Elle adorait l'entendre parler et faire des erreurs de syntaxe qu'elle reprenait sans arrêts. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce fameux jour où elle lui avait parlé d'Harry qui l'avait une fois de plus irrité et que Teddy l'avait regardé en disant « mama ». Il avait un peu plus d'un an et Pansy avait sentit son cœur rater un battement face à ce mot. Teddy l'avait dit plusieurs fois après ça et pour tout le monde, surtout pour Andromeda. Mais Pansy était la première personne à qui Teddy l'avait dit. Depuis ce jour, Pansy tuerait père et mère (en sachant qu'ils étaient déjà morts) pour ce petit garçon et surtout, elle tuerait père et mère pour l'entendre dire « maman » à nouveau. Ce jour-là, elle avait su qu'être mère était quelque chose qu'elle désirait profondément. Mais Pansy s'était bien gardé de le dire, surtout à Harry.

**000**

Pansy avait eu beaucoup de mal à quitter Teddy pour aller déjeuner avec ses amies. A chaque fois qu'il lui faisait un bisou, elle en faisait un autre, il lui en redonnait un et ainsi de suite. Ça dura un bon quart d'heure jusqu'à ce qu'Harry décide de s'en mêler et de lui « piquer » son Teddy. Pansy était donc maintenant sur le Chemin de Traverse et remarqua encore une fois qu'elle était la dernière à arriver au restaurant. A croire qu'elles lui donnaient rendez-vous avec une demi-heure de retard.

-Salut les filles, dit-elle avec un large sourire qui se voulait sympathique. Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ?

-Non, répondit Lavande en gloussant. On commence à avoir l'habitude.

_Garce_, pensa Pansy. Elle aimait beaucoup Lavande. Elle était gentille et pouvait être drôle à certains moments (surtout quand elle ne le faisait pas exprès) mais c'était fou ce que Pansy pouvait la détester quand elle se mettait à glousser. Elle avait l'impression d'être face à une dinde qui n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle se rendait à l'abattoir. Pansy sourit de plus belle et s'assit à la place libre. Encore heureux qu'il y en avait une. Elles auraient très bien pu se mettre à une table pour trois. Elles en étaient capables. Pansy en était persuadée. Elle soupira et pris la carte des menus.

Tout en se demandant ce qui pourrait dans cette carte la rendre sourde et aveugle, elle se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait subitement plus de bruit autour d'elle. Merlin l'aurait-il écouté ? Pansy baissa la carte et remarqua que les trois filles la regardaient. Etaient-elles en train de parler d'elle ?

-Il y a problème ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, répondit Ginny. On se demandait si tout allait bien.

-Tout va bien, merci. Pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air un peu triste. Tu t'es encore disputé avec Harry ? questionna Hermione.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que… j'ai vu Teddy aujourd'hui et ça me fait toujours ce petit effet quand je le quitte, c'est tout.

-Oh oui.

Elles étaient toujours là à la regarder. Non mais ce n'est pas possible ! Avait-elle un point noir sur le nez ? Elle se reconcentra que la carte des menus. Que ce déjeuner commence enfin pour qu'elle s'en aille. Elle ne voulait absolument pas les entendre parler de leur bonheur parfait. Elle voyait déjà l'éclat de la bague d'Hermione à travers sa carte.

-Je comprends, dit Lavande. C'est douloureux de quitter son enfant pour quelques heures. Je constate que j'ai toujours envie de pleurer quand je laisse Ruth et Léo chez Molly ou chez mes parents. Tu verras lorsque tu auras tes propres enfants, tu auras l'impression qu'on t'arrache le cœur.

-Sûrement, marmonna Pansy.

-J'ai hâte d'en avoir avec Drago, dit Hermione avec un large sourire. Ça fait déjà quelques mois qu'on s'y est mis et Drago parle déjà du prénom qu'on pourrait lui donné à ce futur bébé. Il imagine déjà avoir un fils alors que moi j'aimerais avoir une fille.

-Oui, ajouta Lavande. C'était exactement la même chose avec Ron. Il se voyait déjà lui apprendre la Quiddich. Manque de pot, j'ai eu une fille d'abord, le garçon ensuite. En tout cas pour celui-là, peu importe le sexe, j'ai hâte qu'il naisse.

Lavande caressa son ventre en soupirant de bonheur alors que Pansy levait les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi se mettre tout de suite en ménage ? demanda Ginny. Moi, avec Blaise, on profite de la vie. On part à droite à gauche rien que tout les deux ! Un vrai bonheur ! On ne pense pas tout de suite au lendemain. On a prévu de faire notre vie de famille vers nos 30 ans. On sera plus vieux et plus stable.

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir cette mentalité, lui dit Lavande. Pour ma part, je préfère avoir ma vie de mère dès mes 20 ans, comme ça à 30 ans les enfants sont à l'école et je pourrais reprendre ma vie de femme !

-C'est pas bête ça, lui dit Hermione. Au moins comme ça, ta vie de famille est déjà bouclée et tu n'as plus à stresser par rapport à ton horloge biologique !

-Exactement !

Ginny éclata de rire alors que Pansy chopait déjà une migraine carabinée.

-Et toi Pansy ? dit Lavande. Tu as décidé de t'y mettre ?

-M'y mettre ?

-Oui, dit Hermione. Pour Harry et toi. Un bébé ou peut-être un mariage ? Tu verras ce sera un vrai…

-Bonheur ? dit Pansy amèrement. Je n'en doute pas. Bon, et si on commandait ?

**000**

Pansy n'avait vraiment pas d'appétit. Elle était là à écouter les autres parler, se vanter, encore et encore et encore… Et elle était là à assassiner ses haricots verts qui ne lui avaient rien demandé. Savoir que Ruth avait disait « mamou » au lieu de « maman » ou que Léo marchait à reculons lui importait peu. Ce n'est pas que Pansy n'aimait pas les enfants de Ron et Lavande (ils étaient très gentils et mignons tout plein) mais elle préférait de loin son petit Teddy espiègle et qui ne jurait que par elle. « Je mange mes légumes si Pansy vient à la maison demain ! – Je vais faire dodo si c'est Pansy qui me lit une histoire ! – Je veux voir Pansy et Harry ! » Ben oui, il lui arrivait parfois de réclamer son parrain.

-Dis-moi Pansy, tout se passe bien dans ton boulot ? questionna Hermione.

-Oui, très bien. Merci de demander.

-Tu n'as pas trop de problème à trouver preneur pour tes articles ?

-Non, au contraire. La Gazette me réclame beaucoup.

-Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à être titulaire alors ? demanda Ginny.

-Parce que ça me permets d'être un électron libre. La _Gazette_ me demande beaucoup mais Mr Lovegood aussi pour le _Chicaneur_. Il m'arrive aussi d'écrire quelques textes ou des publicités pour certains magasins. Je préfère travailler comme ça et puis j'ai du temps pour moi.

Elle remarqua à nouveau ses trois amies la dévisager. C'était comme si elles étaient une extra-terrestre.

-Mais ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Vous savez très bien que je suis pigiste !

-Oui mais… on pensait que tu t'en lasserais au bout de deux ans.

-Ça te lasse d'être mère au foyer Lavande ? dit Pansy de façon plus agressive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Non mais…

-Alors moi c'est pareil. J'aime mon boulot et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai me mettre dans un bureau sans fenêtre dans lequel je finirai par me faire des cheveux blanc.

-Salut les filles.

Les quatre filles se tournèrent pour savoir qui leur avait adressé la parole. C'était Luna Lovegood.

-Salut Luna, dit Ginny. Tu vas bien ? Comment ça se passe avec Neville ?

-Tout va très bien. C'est le bonheur ! (Pansy crut s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau. Elle allait finir par détester ce mot) Je vous ai vu et je me suis dit que je pouvais vous saluer. Bon je vous laisse. A plus tard. Oh Pansy, si tu pouvais venir au _Chicaneur_, mon père te sollicite.

-C'est vrai ? dit Pansy en se redressant. Quand ?

-Hum… tout de suite ça serait possible ?

-Oh oui !

Pansy se redressa en se rendant compte que c'était très impolie de sa part de quitter le déjeuner avant même le dessert.

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas filles ? leur dit-elle. Le devoir m'appelle. Salut !

Pansy laissa une bourse sur la table et partit avec Luna.

-Tu me sauves la vie, dit-elle une fois loin de leurs amies.

-J'avais cru voir. Je suis passée deux fois tout à l'heure et j'ai vu à quel point tu t'amusais. Je me suis dit que je pouvais te sortir de là.

-Merci.

-De rien.

-Donc ton père n'a pas d'article à me proposer ?

-Pas encore, non. Désolée.

Pansy soupira de déception.

-Luna, je voulais savoir… est-ce que… Comment tu qualifierais ta vie de couple avec Neville ?

-Un long fleuve tranquille, répondit Luna en souriant.

-Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, pas du tout. Au contraire, c'est bien. C'est très agréable. On profite de la vie. On la prend comme elle vient.

Pansy regarda Luna. Elle était toujours étonnée du changement de personnalité qu'elle avait subit. Luna n'était cette élèves de Poudlard complètement dans la Lune qui voyait et parlait de créatures qui n'existaient pas. Il est vrai qu'il lui arrivait d'en faire mention quelque fois quand elle était en pleine conversation avec son père, mais depuis qu'elle était avec Neville, Luna n'était plus vraiment la même et Pansy appréciait beaucoup.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? lui demanda Luna. Il y a un problème avec Harry ?

-Pas tant que ça en fait. Mais plus j'écoute les filles et plus je dis que moi aussi j'ai envie de me marier, j'ai envie d'avoir des enfants. J'ai envie d'être comme elles.

-Je comprends mais tu ne devrais pas les envier. Ta vie de couple avec Harry est différente. Il se passera des choses différentes entre vous. Ne soit pas pressée d'être comme elles. Harry est le genre de garçon à faire les choses quand il se sent prêt.

-Je sais bien, mais après cinq ans ça commence à faire long.

Elles sourient et entrèrent dans un magasin.

**000**

En fin d'après-midi Pansy rentra chez-elle. Harry qui était dans le salon la vit arriver avec des tas de sacs venant de magasins du Chemin de Traverse.

-Ça s'est passé si mal que ça ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ça s'est mal passé ? Tu as eu des échos ? lui dit Pansy en posant les sacs sur la table du salon.

-Non mais quelque chose me dit que l'armoire ne va pas apprécier.

-Et bien tu te trompes. J'ai passé un très bon moment à discuter des enfants de Lavande, du récent mariage d'Hermione et Drago. D'Hermione et Drago copulant à outrance pour avoir un enfant ou de Ginny et Blaise projetant de partir une semaine au Pérou ! Que - du - _bonheur_ ! J'ai aussi croisé Luna, elle te salue !

-Chérie…, dit Harry en voulant la serrer contre lui.

-Non ! Pas de « Chérie » qui tienne. Et puis tout ça c'est de ta faute !

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Si tu te bougeais un peu, je ne serais pas dans cet état de détresse ! Je ne serais pas là à les écouter s'étaler sur leur bonheur que c'est d'être une vraie poule pondeuse ou d'avoir un diamant aussi gros que sa tête à son doigt sans penser à moi pour ensuite se tourner vers moi et dire « Et toi Pansy, comment se passe ta vie avec Harry ? ». Je leur ferais bouffer leur sourire, parfois !

-Pansy calme-toi.

-Que je me calme ? Mais j'arrive à un stade où je ne peux plus me calmer, Harry ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre de cette vie ! J'en ai marre de vivre dans cette cage à lapin et de vivre ma vie de mère par procuration ! Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir ce que c'est que le « vrai » bonheur ! Moi aussi j'aimerais savoir ce que c'est que d'être une femme mariée ou une mère ! Moi aussi j'aimerais vivre dans une grande maison avec jardin dans un quartier résidentiel ! J'aimerais avoir toutes ces choses pour que les filles arrêtent de me regarder comme si j'allais mourir d'une maladie incurable !

-Pansy…

-Je te préviens Harry que si dans les mois à venir on n'a pas déménagé, on n'est pas fiancé et je ne suis pas enceinte, j'adopte Teddy et je pars vivre au Népal !

Bon, il est vrai que Luna lui avait dit de ne surtout mais alors surtout pas mettre la pression à Harry. Mais la pression c'était elle qui l'avait et elle avait besoin de tout faire sortir.

-Ça y est tu es calmée ? tenta Harry.

-Oui.

-Bon. J'avais prévu te t'emmener au restaurant et de t'en parler après mais vu ton état de stresse, il vaut mieux que je t'en parle maintenant.

-Me parler de quoi ?

-Assieds-toi, je reviens.

-Harry…

-Assieds-toi.

Pansy obéit en soupirant. Elle se demandait ce qu'Harry allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Un truc qui allait sans soute l'énerver encore plus. Stage en Irlande ? Elle irait faire ses valises et s'installerait illico chez Andromeda et leur histoire serait terminée. Elle en avait marre d'être prise pour une idiote. Harry revint et s'assit sur le canapé, en face d'elle.

-Tu sais ce que je suis parti faire aujourd'hui ? lui dit-il. Je suis parti visiter une maison.

-Quoi ?

Harry lui tendit des documents pour l'achat d'une maison dans un quartier résidentiel de Cilfton Village. C'était à Bristol mais heureusement que le transplanage existait.

-La maison est très jolie. Bien sûr, je ne sais pas si elle te plaira, il faudra donc qu'on fasse une contre-visite. Mais comme je connais tes goûts, j'ai bon espoir.

Pansy regarda les documents. Il s'agissait bien de l'achat d'une maison. Ainsi Harry avait prévu d'acheter une maison pour eux dans un quartier résidentiel comme elle en rêvait ! Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

-On va déménager ? réussit-elle à dire.

-Si la contre-visite te plait, oui.

-Harry, je t'aime ! dit-elle en se jetant sur lui pour l'embrasser. Bon, je vais me préparer pour le restaurant.

-Attends, je n'ai pas finit.

Pansy se redressa et regarda à nouveau Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu me laisses parler d'accord ?

-Oui.

-Pansy, il faut que tu saches que je n'ai jamais vu plus bornée, hystérique, jalouse, chieuse et sexy que toi. (Pansy commença à rougir… de colère) Après nos disputes, il m'est souvent arrivé de penser que je devrais faire mes clics et mes clacs et partir loin. Au Népal peut-être ? Mais je me ravise très vite parce que je sais que tu me manquerais trop. Ton rire, ton sourire, ta voix, toi. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour je crois, ou alors du masochisme (Pansy sourit). Tu viens de me faire une petite scène en me faisant comprendre que je ne m'engageais pas assez. Mais si tu avais attendu ne serait-ce que deux voire trois petites heures… (Harry sortit un écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Pansy écarquilla les yeux.) Oh mais qu'est-ce ! Je t'aurais fais un discours assez maladroit pour au final te dire que je ne peux pas me passer de toi que je t'aime. Donc est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Pansy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle regardait cette magnifique bague. Rien de tape à l'œil comme l'énorme caillou que portait Hermione. C'était un joli solitaire en or blanc serti d'un petit diamant et plusieurs autres.

-Chérie, tu as intérêt à me dire oui parce que sinon je risque de mal le prendre vu la scène de tout à l'heure.

-Oui ! Oui, oui, oui ! Mille fois oui ! Oui !

Harry lui passa la bague et Pansy sauta à nouveau dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement en lui répétant qu'elle l'aimait encore et toujours. Harry la stoppa quand il se rendit compte qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise.

-Le restaurant ! On va d'abord au restaurant. On aura le temps de se jeter l'un sur l'autre après.

-D'accord. Je vais me préparer.

-Ne passe pas cinq heures dans la salle de bain, lui dit Harry alors qu'elle quittait le salon.

**000**

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Pansy étaient dans leur lit à regarder, à s'embrasser et surtout admirer cette magnifique bague de fiançailles qu'arborait Pansy à son doigt.

-On va se marier, chuchota-t-elle. On va se marier et on va déménager.

-Oui. Heureuse ?

-Très. Il va falloir le dire à Teddy. Il sera très content. Oh, j'y pense ! On pourra faire une chambre rien que pour lui ! Il le mérite après tout. Comme ça, quand il en aura marre d'Andromeda, il viendra à la maison et il dira « Chez les Potter, c'est chouette ! » Chez les Potter… Je vais devenir une Potter !

Harry éclata de rire. Il adorait quand elle s'emportait comme ça. La veille au restaurant, à chaque fois qu'un serveur ou un sommelier venaient les voir Pansy lançait un « On vient de se fiancer ! – On est fiancé ! – On va se marier ! » Harry était heureux de la voir ainsi.

-Chérie ?

-Oui ?

-Tu étais sérieuse quand tu disais que tu voulais tomber enceinte dans les mois à venir ?

-Plus ou moins. J'étais en colère, hier. Mais il est vrai que je veux qu'on ait des enfants. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais il y a quelques années, quand Teddy avait à peine un an, il m'a appelé « mama » pour la première fois. C'était tellement bizarre. Je voulais l'entendre à nouveau mais en même temps je voulais qu'il arrête. Il n'a pas arrêté. Il disait « mama – mama – mama » sans arrêt. J'en pleurais de joie. J'avais envie de lui dire « Oui, c'est moi ta maman et je m'occuperai toujours de toi » C'était égoïste de le faire. Alors je me suis dit que tout l'amour que je lui offre, je pourrais l'apporter à mon enfant. Notre enfant. Je suis prête à être mère.

Harry regarda Pansy qui regardait le plafond en soupirant. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa. Lui aussi se sentait prêt à être père, depuis un petit moment déjà. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait la même chose pour Pansy.

Un hibou cogna son bec contre la vitre de leur chambre. Harry alla lui ouvrir et prit l'enveloppe qu'il avait entre le bec.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Hermione et Drago nous invite à déjeuner ce midi. Je suppose qu'on ne sera pas seul. Tu veux qu'on y aille ?

-Oh oui ! dit Pansy en se mettant debout sur le lit. Je veux voir leur tête quand je leur dirais que tu m'as demandé en mariage ! J'ai hâte ! J'ai hâte ! Je vais sous la douche !

-Ne passe pas…

-Cinq heures dans la salle de bain, je sais.

Pansy quitta la chambre.

**000**

En début d'après-midi Harry et Pansy se trouvaient chez les Malefoy. Comme Pansy en rêvait, le jeune couple de marié vivait dans un quartier résidentiel dans la banlieue de Londres qui était exclusivement côtoyé par des sorciers. Pansy n'en demandait pas tant, mais il était vrai que si le quartier n'avait que des sorciers, elle serait ravie.

La maison était très grand voire trop grande au goût de Pansy. Trois étages alors que deux suffiraient largement, cinq chambres (qui ne serait utile qu'aux Weasley) deux salles de bain et une salle d'eau (à croire qu'ils étaient des dauphins) un immense jardin qui devait sans doute faire plus de 200 mètres carré (misère que c'était pompeux). Pansy n'en doutait pas de la part de Drago, mais qu'Hermione cède à ce signe ostentatoire de richesse l'étonnait. Mais elle devait s'en douter (il suffisait de voir sa bague de fiançailles et son alliance) qu'elle cèderait. Hermione n'avait pas changé, non. Elle avait juste le mari le plus côté du monde magique. Et non, ce n'était pas Harry.

-Ah vous voilà, dit Drago. Vous êtes les derniers arrivés. Entrez.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, chuchota Pansy à Harry.

-Chut, ne commence pas, lui dit-il.

Dans le salon, tout le monde était là à discuter, rire, boire et grignoter. Harry et Pansy saluèrent tout le monde et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Léo et Ruth se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Pansy et réclamèrent un bisou. Harry disait qu'elle avait une sorte d'aura autour d'elle qui attirait les enfants comme un papillon vers une flamme. Ils voulurent ensuite venir dans ses bras mais Ron et Lavande leur demandèrent de jouer dans l'air de jeu mit à leur disposition.

-Alors, commença Harry, je suppose qu'il y a une raison pour que vous nous ayez demandé de venir au dernier moment.

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent en sourirent.

-Bon, ça fait à peine un an que nous comme mariés mais…

-Vous allez divorcer ? dit Blaise en regardant Ginny qui pouffait de rire.

-Très drôle Blaise, répondit Hermione. Je m'esclaffe de rire. Non, on ne va pas divorcer.

-Vous allez déménager ? continua Ron. Franchement ce n'était pas la peine de nous faire venir pour ça.

-Ron ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout !

-Ben c'est quoi, alors ? demanda Lavande.

-Mais laissez-nous terminer ! Ce que vous pouvez être agaçant à la fin ! s'emporta Drago.

-Bon, dîtes-nous qu'on en finisse, dit Ginny.

-Je suis enceinte ! s'exclama Hermione.

A ce moment-là Lavande et Ginny se levèrent pour féliciter Hermione, pendant que Blaise Ron et Harry le faisait pour Drago. En fait ça faisait plus d'un an et demi que Drago et Hermione essayait d'avoir un enfant et ils en étaient enfin parvenus.

Pansy qui était restée un peu en retrait alla féliciter Hermione. Elle était heureuse pour elle, même très heureuse, mais elle qui se trouvait plus que désireuse d'en avoir et qui venait de se fiancer, se rendait compte qu'on lui volait encore la vedette. Le temps de Poudlard était bien terminé. Etait-ce le karma ?

-Je suis très heureuse pour toi, Hermione, lui dit-elle.

-Merci. Je suis toute émue. On avait un peu de mal à y croire ce matin quand on a vu le test de grossesse. Maintenant il va falloir que j'aille voir un médicomage.

-Et d'ici quelque mois on aura un beau petit garçon, dit Drago rêveur.

-Oui. On en reparlera plus tard, chéri.

Pansy les regarda s'embrasser et se cala contre Harry en lui prenant la main. Elle le regarda et Harry comprit ce qu'elle voulut. Après c'était ce qu'ils avaient eu l'intention de faire avant de recevoir la lettre d'Hermione et Drago. Et comme tout le monde était déjà là… Harry l'embrassa. Pansy se redressa.

-Puisqu'on en est aux bonnes nouvelles. Harry et moi en avons aussi une.

-Vous déménagez de votre appartement ?

-Ne commence pas Ron, tu es gentil, lui dit-elle un peu irritée. Oui on va déménager mais Harry m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai dit oui.

Bizarre. Mais personne ne fit rien. Ils étaient tous là à regarder Harry et Pansy comme s'ils venaient de leur dire qu'ils avaient sauvé un enfant des pattes d'un troll. Pansy fut très déçue.

-Ben, cachez votre joie, dit Harry. Ça fait toujours plaisir.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, commença Ginny, c'est juste que… hier ça ne semblait pas intéresser Pansy et…

-On n'a apparemment pas fait face à la même Pansy, répondit Harry en riant.

-Fait voir la bague ? demanda Lavande.

Pansy tendit sa main un peu à contre cœur vu la réaction ou plutôt la non-réaction de ses amies. Les filles se rapprochèrent pour l'admirer de plus près.

-Il va falloir que tu nous expliques comment tu as fait ta demande, dit Ron à Harry.

-Tu vois le romantisme ?

-Oui.

-Ben c'était tout le contraire.

-Elle est jolie, n'est-ce pas ? dit Pansy en voyant sa bague briller.

-Oui, répondit Hermione de façon neutre. Elle est jolie.

-Je la trouve quand même petite, dit Ginny.

-Oui c'est vrai. Même la mienne est plus grosse, ajouta Lavande. Tu auras pu faire un petit effort Harry.

-Non mais c'est pas vrai !

Pansy retira sa main et se leva exaspérée. Tout le monde leva le nez pour la regarder.

-C'est dingue ça ! Ne serait-il pas possible que vous soyez un tant soit peu heureuses pour nous toutes les trois ?

-Mais… on est heureuse pour toi, dit Hermione.

-Oh vraiment ? On ne dirait pas ! A chaque fois qu'on est toutes les quatre vous me faîtes comprendre que je suis toujours à la traine. Que je ne vis rien de palpitant au point que vous m'avez même fait douter de l'amour qu'Harry avait pour moi ! Je… je n'arrive pas à vous comprendre ! Lavande tombe enceinte à 19 ans, tout le monde la félicite ! Ron qui la demande en mariage parce qu'elle est enceinte, c'est un héros ! Toi Hermione qui épouse Drago et montre à tout le monde l'énorme bague que le plus beau parti d'Angleterre t'a offerte, fait de toi la plus chanceuse des femmes de notre époque ! Tu tombes enceinte et c'est un miracle ! Toi Ginny qui part à droite à gauche avec Blaise on vous considère comme des globetrotteurs aventuriers ! Mais quand j'ai le malheur – que dis-je – l'audace de faire comme vous, il n'y a plus personne pour me soutenir et me féliciter ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Que je vive quelque chose d'extraordinaire ? Et bien désolée, j'ai une vie tranquille avec mon mec et j'aime ça ! (Pansy commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Harry se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa légèrement). Ça va sans doute vous paraître égoïste mais je pensais vraiment que vous seriez heureuse pour moi ! Comme des amies le seraient vraiment ! Mais en fait, ça vous a toujours fait plaisir de me savoir un peu à l'écart, un peu différente ! Ça vous permettait de parler dans mon dos de tous mes faits et gestes, de mes défauts et de mes malheurs, c'est ça ?

-Pansy, ce n'est pas ça du tout, dit Hermione.

-C'est quoi alors, hein ? C'est quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait mal quand vos amies vous disent « Tu sauras ce que c'est quand tu seras mariée, Pansy » ou « Tu sauras ce que c'est quand tu auras un enfant, Pansy » Mais voulez un scoop ? Je sais ce que c'est que de vivre en couple, Hermione et je sais ce que c'est d'aimer un enfant à en crever Lavande ! Vous ne m'apprenez rien ! Par contre ce que vous m'apprenez c'est que l'amitié c'est de la merde !

-Pansy, ne dis pas ça. On n'a jamais voulu te blesser, lui dit Hermione ne lui prenant le bras. Pansy retira son bras et regarda Hermione dans les yeux.

-Félicitation pour ton bébé Hermione, lui dit-elle. Voilà un événement qui s'ajoutera à ton bonheur si _parfait_.

Pansy quitta la maison.

-Bien joué les filles, dit Harry à l'adresse de Ginny, Lavande et Hermione. Vraiment très classe.

-Harry…, commença Ginny.

-Non, c'est bon.

Harry quitta la maison également et transplana. Il était retourné chez-lui pensant que Pansy s'y trouvait mais elle n'y était pas. Il décida donc de transplaner dans son refuge préféré : la maison d'Andromeda. Harry arriva et tomba sur Teddy qui faisait une petite moue.

-Pansy pleure, dit-il tout triste.

-Oui, je sais bonhomme. Où elle est ?

-Dans le salon.

Teddy lui prit la main et dit et l'amena jusque dans le salon où Pansy pleurait dans les bras d'Andromeda qui tentait de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Andromeda leva la tête et fit signe à Harry de venir. Elle se leva et laissa la place à Harry qui accueillit Pansy dans ses bras.

-Félicitations pour le mariage mon garçon, chuchota Andromeda.

-Merci.

Andromeda quitta le salon. Ce fut maintenant au tour d'Harry de réconforter Pansy. Il l'entendait renifler et voyait ses larmes couler sur sa chemise.

-Chut, ça va aller…

-Elles … elles ne m'aiment pas… Elles ne m'ont… jamais… aimé, réussit à dire Pansy.

-Mais non, ne dis pas ça. Elles ont juste été très maladroites.

-Méchantes ! Ça fait des années qu'elles… qu'elles… font… ça…

Harry embrassa le front de Pansy et la laissa se calmer. Il ne le disait pas, mais à lui aussi ça lui faisait mal. Surtout la non-réaction d'Hermione, celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Il y a quelque temps, elle venait le voir en lui disant qu'il se pouvait que Pansy attente plus de leur relation et là, c'était comme si leur conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Elle ne l'avait même pas pris dans ses bras. Rien.

-Oh Harry, partons, dit Pansy toujours en reniflant. Allons-nous marier ailleurs. On ferait ça en petit comité. Toi, moi, Teddy, Andomeda et Neville et Luna comme témoins.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry.

-Oui. On habiterait à Paris. On vivrait au dernier étage d'un immeuble avec une jolie vue sur la ville. Teddy apprendrait le Français. J'écrirais un livre et toi tu serais mon Aurors et mon chevalier. On aurait deux enfants, un garçon d'abord puis une fille. Ils couraient partout dans l'appartement. Oui je veux ça et toi tu ne veux pas ?

-Oui j'aimerais. Mais tu oublies un détail.

-C'est quoi ?

-Il faudrait une chambre pour Andromeda parce qu'elle ne nous laissera jamais prendre Teddy pour nous installer à Paris.

Harry entendit Pansy glousser et rire. Elle se redressa et embrassa Harry.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Au même moment, Teddy arriva et se cala pile entre Harry et Pansy, les forçant à mettre un écart entre eux. Pansy lui embrassa la joue.

-Tu ne pleures plus ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Non mon chéri, je ne pleure plus.

-Parce que moi, j'aime pas quand tu pleures parce que après j'ai envie de pleurer et quand je pleure mamie elle pleure aussi et j'ai encore plus envie de pleurer. Tu pleures plus, hein ? Tu me le promets ?

-Je te le promets.

-Je peux dormir avec vous ce soir ?

Harry et Pansy se regardèrent. Teddy avec vraiment une moue adorable.

-D'accord petit monstre, répondit Harry. On va faire ton sac.

-Ouais ! Mamie ! Je dors chez Pansy et Harry !

**000**

A la fin de la journée, Teddy était reparti avec Pansy et Harry et un sac de vêtement. Il adorait dormir chez Harry et Pansy pour un simple raison : il avait droit à tout ce qu'il voulait. C'était un véritable Paradis pour lui. Plein de passe-droit et plein de bisous. Andromeda avait beau dire à Harry et Pansy de ne pas trop le gâter, il revenait toujours chez sa grand-mère avec un petit cadeau. Le dernier en date était une tenue de Quiddich.

La nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment et Pansy regardait Teddy dormir dans la chambre d'ami qui était « sa » chambre pour Pansy. Harry entra dans la chambre et prit Pansy dans ses bras. Elle soupira.

-Quand pourra-t-on faire la contre-visite ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Tu ne veux plus vivre à Paris ? demanda innocemment Harry.

-Si toujours, en plus de la maison à Bristol, dit-elle en souriant.

-Mon Dieu, tu vas me ruiner.

-C'est un de mes projets cachés, plaisanta Pansy en se retournant pour l'embrasser. Alors ?

-Quand tu voudras.

-Demain ?

-Je ne pense pas que débarquer à l'improviste sera une bonne idée. On pourra les prévenir pour y aller après-demain. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-J'en pense que ça va être long d'attendre deux jours.

Elle baissa les yeux et vit des enveloppes dans les mains d'Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des lettres des filles. Elles veulent sans doute s'excuser.

-Ben voyons.

-Tu veux les lire ?

-Non. J'imagine déjà ce qu'elles y mettent. « On est désolée Pansy. On ne pensait pas qu'on te blessererait Pansy. Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit Pansy ? » Ce n'est pas le peine.

-Chérie…

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine.

Pansy embrassa Harry et alla dans sa chambre. Harry soupira, regarda la porte, Teddy puis les lettres.

**000**

Près d'une semaine était passée. Harry et Pansy avaient fait la contre-visite de la maison avec Teddy qui voulait à tout prix voir sa future nouvelle chambre. La maison n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Elle était sur deux étages avait un salon, une salle à manger, une salle de bain (ce qui était amplement suffisant), un grenier (Pansy aurait préféré une cave mais se garda bien de le dire, la maison était sublime). La contre visite avait plus que plu à Pansy. Ils avaient donc décidé de signer pour l'achat de cette maison. Ils étaient actuellement en plein déménagement. Drago Ron et Blaise les aidaient à emménager mais Pansy refusait toujours de parler aux filles. Elle avait la rancune tenace, songea Harry. Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait à la terrace d'un café à attendre la venue de ses amies. Elles arrivèrent toutes les trois en même temps. Harry leur fit signe de s'assoir.

-Harry ? fit Hermione étonnée. Où est Pansy ?

-Elle ne viendra pas.

-Pourquoi ? poursuivit Ginny. Je pensais qu'elle voulait qu'on discute.

-C'est moi qui ai écrit la lettre. J'ai juste imité son écriture.

-Elle va t'en vouloir, lui avertit Lavande.

-Je sais. Asseyez-vous.

Elles obéirent. Le silence régna entre nos quatre personnages.

-Comment va Pansy ? demanda Ginny.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, répondit Harry.

-Harry, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point on…

-Non Hermione, c'est moi qui vais parler.

Hermione se tut immédiatement.

-Je dois dire que vous m'avez beaucoup déçu toutes les trois. Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi vous avez réagit de cette manière à l'annonce de nos fiançailles. Ça a mit Pansy dans tout ses états. Elle pleurait et vous savez que c'est rare de la voir pleurer. C'est pour vous dire à quel point vous l'avez blessée. Et ce n'est pas qu'une question de fierté.

-Harry, commença Ginny, il faut que tu comprennes que lorsqu'on était toutes les quatre et qu'on parlait de nos vies de couple, Pansy parlait le plus souvent de vos disputes. Quand on parlait d'engagement elle faisait comme si la conversation ne l'intéressait pas alors c'est vrai que quand vous nous avez annoncé vos fiançailles on a été un peu étonné.

-J'ai l'impression que vous ne connaissez pas Pansy au final. Vous savez qu'elle intériorise beaucoup. Elle n'est pas du genre à s'étaler sur sa vie comme vous le faîtes. Alors elle encaisse. Elle encaisse, votre bonheur, vos projets, vos remarques, vos critiques et un jour, ça explose comme la semaine dernière.

-On ne l'a jamais critiqué, dit Lavande.

-Ah oui ? fit Harry en se tournant vers elle. Parce que lui dire qu'elle saura vraiment ce que c'est d'aimer un enfant uniquement lorsqu'elle en aura un, n'est pas une façon de critiquer son instinct maternelle ? Ce n'est pas critiquer tout l'amour qu'elle porte à Teddy alors qu'on ne lui a rien demandé ? Lui demander quand est-ce qu'elle aura un boulot stable, ce n'est pas critiquer ce pourquoi elle vit, Hermione ? Toujours lui demander comment se passe sa vie avec moi, ce n'est pas critiquer notre vie à nous ? Mais vous devez savoir que nous ne sommes pas comme vous. Certes notre relation a commencé d'une drôle de façon mais nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre sont sincères et jusqu'à maintenant on ne se posait pas de questions sur notre relation. On la laissait évoluer et on aimait ça. Mais vous n'avez pas arrêté de vous vanter sur votre bonheur si parfait que vous avez semé le doute dans son esprit. D'un coup, elle exigeait un mariage, un bébé et une nouvelle maison, alors qu'on en parlait comme un projet lointain.

-C'est pour ça que tu l'as demandé en mariage ? demanda Ginny.

-Bien sur que non ! Ça faisait déjà des mois que j'économisais pour acheter cette minuscule et ridicule petite bague (les filles baissèrent la tête), pour la maison j'en ai visité plusieurs avant d'en faire part à Pansy. Et en ce qui concerne l'enfant, Pansy est prête depuis très longtemps, plus longtemps que vous, même toi Lavande. Vous savez ce qui me fait rire dans tout ça, c'est qu'au final celle qui a une vie beaucoup plus normale et parfaite, c'est Pansy, pas vous.

Harry les vit ouvrir la bouche pour la fermer.

-Ça blesse n'est-ce pas ? Lavande, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu es ce que tu es et je pense que parfois tu ne te rends pas vraiment compte de ce que tu peux dire. Ginny, je dois dire que je suis étonné que tu ne comprennes pas ce que Pansy ressent. Tu n'es pas mariée, tu n'as pas d'enfant et au lieu de prendre sa défense face à Hermione et Lavande, tu t'es liguée à elles. Quand à toi Hermione, je dois dire que ton attitude me dépasse. Malefoy est ce qu'il est et je dois dire que j'ai commencé à m'y faire. Donc je veux bien croire que le tempérament de ton mari déteigne sur toi, mais j'aurais pensé que ton côté altruiste serait resté au lieu de faire place à ce côté matérialiste qui ne te va pas du tout (elle cacha sa bague qu'Harry regardait). Je me rends compte que vous êtes trois Gryffondor s'étant liguées contre une Serpentard. Très courageux.

-Ça y est, tu as finit ? s'indigna un peu Ginny.

-Non. Après tout ça je suis venue vous dire que Pansy vous en veut toujours au point de vouloir se marier ailleurs avec Neville et Luna comme témoins et de vouloir vivre au dernier étage d'un immeuble à Paris alors qu'on vient d'emménager. Alors si vous voulez assister à notre mariage qui aura lieu dans un mois, il va falloir trouver autre chose que « Je suis désolée » et vous rendre la semaine prochaine à Witch Bride Shop.

-Dans un mois ? répéta Hermione. Pourquoi si tôt ?

-Parce qu'on s'aime, qu'on ne veut pas beaucoup d'invités et que le pompeux, ça ne nous intéresse pas.

-Harry, on t'a blessé aussi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lavande.

-Moi je m'en remettrai.

Sur ce, Harry se leva et quitta la terrace.

**000**

La semaine était passée et Pansy se trouvait dans la boutique de robe de mariée avec Luna. Depuis ce qui s'était passé avec Hermione, Lavande et Ginny, elle parlait beaucoup avec Luna qui s'avérait être de bons conseils sauf quand elle lui disait «Il faut que tu leur parles.»

-Non. Je n'en ai pas envie, Luna.

-Mais Pansy, tu ne te vois quand même pas te marier sans tous tes amies !

-Mais tous mes amis seront à mon mariage, sauf elles puisque qu'elles n'en font plus partie. Elles ne m'aiment pas alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je les aimerais.

-Mais elles t'aiment Pansy ! Elles sont justes humaines et les humains font des erreurs.

-Ça craint d'être humain, dans ce cas.

-Pansy !

-Luna, tu tiens toujours à être mon témoin ?

Luna soupira et alla s'assoir. Pansy sortit de la cabine d'essayage et demanda à Luna de lui fermer la robe. Elle s'exécuta et la mise devant le miroir. Pansy portait une robe en trapèze, légèrement cintrée, dont les manches descendaient délicatement sur ses épaules.

-Tu es magnifique, lui dit Luna.

-Tu penses qu'Harry aimera ?

-Harry va adorer.

Luna vit Pansy pleurer. Elle commença à la prendre dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter. Elle ne pensait pas que ça l'affecterait toujours autant deux semaines après. En fait ce qui a blessé Pansy c'était que les filles la prenait pour la fille toujours hautaine, désintéressée de tout ou justement trop intéressée et se prenant toujours trop au sérieux. Mais elle n'était plus comme ça, sinon Harry ne l'aimerait pas autant.

La clochette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Luna regarda qui venait d'entrée et fit signe à Pansy de se retourner. Elle le fit en essuyant ses larmes et eut un léger mouvement de recul quand elle vit Hermione, Ginny et Lavande. Elle regarda Luna.

-Je n'y suis pour rien.

-Salut Pansy, commença Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-On pensait que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide pour ton mariage, répondit Ginny.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Luna le fait très bien, c'est elle mon témoin.

-Ecoute au moins ce qu'elles ont à te dire, lui conseilla-t-elle.

-Pas la peine.

-Pansy, attends, lui dit Lavande en lui prenant le bras. Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches à propos de nous.

-Pour changer. Tout est toujours à propos de vous. Vous ! Vous ! Tout le temps vous !

-C'est important.

-Et bien allez-y, parlez ! Dîtes ce qu'il se passe dans votre vie si parfaite !

-Tu crois que nos vies est un bonheur perpétuel et qu'on a toujours eu ce dont on a rêvé, mais c'est faux. Notre vie aussi a des défauts, nous aussi on a des angoisses. Je suis mère au foyer Pansy. Il y a mieux comme vie, non ? Oh, bien sûr j'aime Ron et mes enfants, mais rester à la maison à m'occuper d'eux n'est certainement pas ce que j'avais espéré en quittant Poudlard.

-Pour moi part, commença Hermione, il est vrai qu'étant la femme de Drago, je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Seulement il est là le problème. J'ai épousé Drago. Je savais à quoi je m'attendais. Le protocole, les mondanités et tout un tas de chose dont je n'ai pas l'habitude. Mais tout ça finit par me perdre. Maintenant je ne suis plus Hermione Granger mais Hermione Malefoy ou Mrs Malefoy ou pire, la femme de Drago Malefoy. Je n'ai plus d'identité. Et c'est l'une des choses que je déteste le plus dans ma vie avec Drago.

-En ce qui me concerne, j'ai une grosse angoisse, dit Ginny. C'est de finir comme ma mère ou Lavande. Femme au foyer à s'occuper de son mari et de ses enfants. C'est pour ça que je ne tiens pas à me marier tout de suite, à avoir des enfants tout de suite. Je suis jeune et je veux profiter. Il est vrai que Blaise me titille un peu, qu'il est plus que prêt, mais pas moi.

-Pourquoi vous me dîtes ça ?

-Parce qu'au final celle qui a une vie parfaite, ce n'est pas nous, c'est toi, répondit Hermione. Tu n'as pas que trouvé l'homme avec qui tu veux faire ta vie, tu as aussi trouvé ton âme sœur. Harry et toi vous vous complétez. Il suffit de vous voir quand vous vous regardez, quand vous vous chamaillez ou disputez. On sait que vous vous réconciliez dans la journée. Votre couple est parfait. Alors ça nous rend un peu…

-Jalouse, poursuivit Ginny. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'on se retrouve toutes les quatre, on est dans une sorte de compétition pour savoir qui a la vie la plus extraordinaire. Toi, tu ne tombais pas dans le jeu, tu nous racontais ta vie de la façon la plus simple. On était plutôt contente. On se disait que tu avais un plus gros nuage au dessus de ta tête que nous.

-Plus les années passaient et plus on voyait que ta relation avec Harry stagnait alors que les notre évoluaient, continua Lavande. En fait vous faisiez tranquillement votre bonhomme de chemin. On s'en est rendu compte il y a deux semaines quand tu nous as montré la bague. Tu nous rattrapais à vitesse grand V et on savait que tu nous dépasserais. Alors non, on n'a pas été étonné qu'Harry te demande en mariage, on a été envieuse. En tout cas moi je l'étais.

-C'est ridicule, souffla Pansy.

-Tu crois ? dit amèrement Lavande. Pansy, tu me files des complexes. Quand je suis tombée enceinte pour la première fois, je n'ai pas aimé mon bébé. Même quand il est né, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal. Tu es venue à l'hôpital, Ruth pleurait depuis un bon quart d'heure et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Et toi, il t'a suffit de la prendre dans tes bras pour qu'elle arrête. A ce moment-là, je me suis dit que je ferai mieux de te la laisser, qu'elle serait mieux avec toi, qu'avec moi. Toi, il te suffit de regarder un bébé pour l'aimer et qu'il t'aime en retour. Il n'y a qu'à regarder Teddy qui ne jure que par toi.

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de Lavande alors que Pansy se retenait. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des angoisses, mais elle se rendait aussi compte une fois de plus, qu'elles se liguaient encore contre elle. L'ambiance s'était considérablement refroidit à présent.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise à ça ? Je vous pardonne ? Mais ça fait encore plus mal d'entendre ça. Vous vous êtes monté le bourrichon pour rien ! Vous m'avez jalousez pour rien ! On a toutes des vies différentes et il faut les accepter. Ça ne sert à rien de se créer une vie pseudo parfaite, si ce n'est pas le cas. Ça ne vous apportera rien. Ma vie avec Harry est parsemer de nid-de-poule et de cassis, mais c'est ce qui fait la vie. Alors arrêtez de vous vanter de quelque chose qui n'existe pas. Partagez vos angoisses avec l'homme que vous aimez si vous n'êtes pas capable de le faire avec vos amies. Le mariage sera le 12 Septembre chez Andromeda à 15h00.

-Pansy…, commença Luna.

-Tu vois, je les ai écoutés. Tu m'aides ?

Luna ouvrit les boutons de la robe et laissa Pansy aller dans la cabine d'essayage.

-Je suis désolée, chuchota Luna aux autres filles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda Lavande.

-Aller au mariage. La féliciter, parler à vos maris et ne surtout pas dire que vous êtes désolées où elle finira par vous tuer.

**000**

Trois semaines étaient passées durant lesquels Hermione, Lavande et Ginny avaient suivit les conseils de Pansy et Luna. Elles avaient parlé de leurs angoisses à leur chère moitié qui ne s'attendait pas à tant de confidence de leur part. Résultat, Hermione devait à présent être appelée Miss Granger à son travail, quand on voulait savoir quelque chose on le lui demandait directement à elle et non à son mari et quand elle demandait quelque chose, il était à présent hors de question de prendre ou de demander l'avis à Drago. Si on avait le malheur de le faire, Drago se mettrait en colère, dégainerait sa baguette advienne que pourra…. Il ne voulait que le bien-être d'Hermione et s'il fallait qu'il se mette en retrait, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Du côté de Lavande, Ron lui avait promit de refaire son emploi du temps pour s'occuper un peu plus de ses enfants et lui permettre de trouver un travail. Lavande n'en demandait pas plus. Pour Ginny, Blaise lui avait promit ne plus parler d'union ou de bébé et de profiter de leurs voyages et de leur liberté.

Pansy avait eut échos de ces changements de la part d'Harry et des filles qui, même si elles ne n'osaient pas mettre les pieds chez les Potter, lui envoyait des lettres auxquelles elle répondait. Elle avait même éclaté de rire lorsque qu'Hermione lui avait écrit que Drago avait faillit étrangler un de ses collègues pour avoir dit « Bonjour Mrs Malefoy » au lieu de « Bonjour Miss Granger ».

Harry souriait. Pansy ne voulait toujours pas les voir mais les lettres lui remontaient le moral et puis le fait qu'elle avait envoyé trois robes de demoiselles d'honneur à leur nom, prouvait qu'elle ne leur en voulait plus tellement.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi Harry ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ris aux bêtises d'Hermione et que je leur aie envoyé des robes identiques à porter le jour du mariage que ça veut dire que je leur pardonne !

-Oh que si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Pansy !

-Harry !

Ils se défièrent du regard avant que Pansy ne balance à Harry un regard hautain et qu'elle aille dans la cuisine. Fier de lui Harry s'était exclamé :

-Ahah ! Tu leur as pardonné !

Pansy revint de la cuisine avec un gâteau et dit :

-Tu n'es qu'un gamin.

-Oui et toi tu seras celle qui va épouser le gamin en question.

Harry la serra dans ses bras et mordit dans le gâteau au lieu de l'embrasser. Il vit le regard horrifié de Pansy et éclata de rire.

-Et en plus de ça, tu es un crétin !

-Un crétin oui, mais un crétin bientôt marié.

Harry tenta de mordre dans la part de gâteau qui restait mais Pansy le mit dans sa bouche avant d'éclater de rire en se rendant de la taille du morceau de gâteau qu'elle venait d'avaler.

-Voilà ce qui se passe quand on est trop gourmande, lui dit Harry.

Pansy le fusilla du regard mais ça ne dura pas très longtemps puisqu'Harry l'embrassa.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où on partait pour la Lune de Miel. Le mariage est dans deux jours.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne seras pas déçu.

C'est là qu'elle se dit que les filles avaient peut-être raison. C'était peut-être elle qui vivait le vrai bonheur et une vie parfaite.

**000**

Le jour du mariage était arrivé. Pansy était dans son ancienne chambre avec Luna qui tentait d'arranger sa petite traine. Elle entendit la future mariée soupirer.

-Elles vont bientôt arriver, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Luna.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je parle de tes trois autres demoiselles d'honneur.

Pansy regarda Luna en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ginny me parle beaucoup aussi. Tu sais, tu peux toujours changer d'avis pour le témoin. Je sais tu m'as choisis parce que tu t'étais embrouillée avec les filles.

-Luna, il est hors de question que je change de témoin. Tu m'as été d'une grande aide ces derniers temps, tu m'as donné beaucoup de conseils même si je ne les ai pas toujours suivit. Tu m'as épaulé et… je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je t'aime beaucoup. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça il y a cinq ans.

-Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup, lui dit Luna en souriant.

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. C'était Hermione. Elle portait la même robe que Luna, d'un vert amande sophistiquée.

-Pansy tu es… sublime.

-Merci.

-Je le pense.

-Est-ce que Drago menace toujours tes collègues ?

-Il s'est calmé.

Elles se regardèrent timidement. Et Luna craqua :

-Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous prendre dans vos bras ! Ça fait un mois les filles ! Un mois ! Allez !

Pansy et Hermione obéirent et Luna soupira de soulagement. La porte s'ouvrit pour faire face à Lavande et Ginny qui furent étonnées de voir Hermione et Pansy aussi proche.

-On a raté quelque chose ? demanda Ginny.

-Une réconciliation qui vient à point nommée, répondit Luna.

-On peut ?

Pansy écarta un peu plus les bras et Ginny et Lavande vinrent s'y loger avec un peu de difficulté pour Lavande dû à son ventre.

-Il ne faut pas que je pleure. Mon maquillage risque de couler, dit Pansy alors qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir. Vous aimez vos robes ?

-Oui beaucoup, répondit Lavande.

-Bon, on descend ? Harry est devant l'autel prêt à exploser, constata Hermione en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Ah oui ? dit Pansy.

-Non, Pansy ! On va descendre et tu le verras d'ici trente secondes. Allez, on y va.

Elles descendirent en file indienne pour se rendre dans le jardin. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'autel et Harry qui s'immobilisa immédiatement quand il vit Pansy avancer. La cérémonie commença…

**000**

Voilà, c'était fait. Harry et Pansy était mariés. La fête battait son plein, tout le monde dansait, riait. Harry et Pansy avaient ouvert le bal avec un peu de difficulté pour Harry. Ils étaient toujours là à danser ne se préoccupant pas de ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux.

-Alors, dit lui Harry, réconciliées ?

-Oui.

-Plus de crêpage de chignon ? Plus de non-dit ?

-Non.

Pansy se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. A ce moment-là, une petite tête brune, bleu verte et maintenant rouge, fonçait vers eux. Harry réussit à le rattraper.

-Je suis trop content ! s'exclama Teddy.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui ! Maintenant on va faire une vraie famille ! Moi, Mamie et vous-deux !

-C'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Pansy.

-Oui ! Et mamie a dit qu'Harry danse très mal !

Teddy descendit des bras d'Harry et parti rejoindre Léo et Ruth.

-Petit chenapan, dit-il.

-Joli petit chenapan.

-Tu sais ce qui nous reste à faire maintenant ? demanda Harry.

-Un bébé ?

-Hmm… Oui, il y a le bébé mais je pensais à autre chose. La Lune de Miel.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai que tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où on passait notre Lune de Miel.

-Tu es prête à l'entendre ?

-Oh que oui.

-On part au Népal.

-Quoi ? fit Pansy en reculant légèrement. On va greloter dans le froid ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Dis-moi que c'est une de tes blagues foireuses qui ne font rire que toi Potter !

-Euh… non.

-Harry !

-Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Adopter Teddy et partir au Népal !

-Mais non ! Toi alors ! Tu as le chic pour plomber l'ambiance ! Et en plus tu oses me dire ça avec un large sourire! Et bien là tu as tout gagné Potter ! Vraiment ! Et dire que je viens de t'épouser ! Le Népal… Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! Je savais bien que…

Pansy se dégageait des bras d'Harry alors qu'il la tenait fermement. Il l'embrassa pour qu'elle s'adoucisse un peu.

-Chérie ?

-Oui ?

-Paris.

-Paris ? répéta-t-elle.

-Paris, reprit Harry.

-Pour de vrai ? dit Pansy le visage rayonnant.

-Pour de vrai.

-On part après la fête ?

-Non.

-Non ? On part quand, alors ?

-Maintenant.

-Maintenant ?

Harry embrassa Pansy et transplana avec elle.

_**Fin.**_

Je ne suis définitivement pas doué pour les fins. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Je ne garantis pas qu'il y aura une suite.

Bien à vous.

Gouline971.


End file.
